Pour l'amour de Naruto
by caprice75
Summary: Ce sont de jeunes adolescents quand nait leur histoire d'amour. Rapidement confrontés aux épreuves de la vie, ils vont devoir se battre pour que triomphent leurs sentiments. Cette fic traite de coming-out, d'homosexualité, d'homophobie, UA et très OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Pour l'amour de Naruto

Auteur : caprice75

Genre : Romance, Schoolfic, Drame

Couple : Naru/Sasu (ou dans le sens inverse)

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est tirée de l'œuvre de Julia Harper (pseudonyme Elizabeth Hoyt), et d'un peu de mon imagination. Les personnages de Naruto sont de Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : Ce sont de jeunes adolescents quand nait leur histoire d'amour. Rapidement confrontés aux épreuves de la vie, ils vont devoir se battre pour que triomphent leurs sentiments. Cette fiction traite de coming-out, d'homosexualité, d'homophobie, UA et complètement OOC.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai customisé cette fiction à ma manière, si vous voulez lire l'histoire dite le moi. C'est ma seconde fiction que je débute alors j'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Je ne fais que vous partagez l'histoire avec un peu de mon imagination et selon les personnages du manga Naruto.

**Chapitre 1**

POV Sasuke

Naruto avait un an de plus que moi, mais nous étions dans la même classe. De taille et de carrure moyenne, il était plutôt mignon. Toutes les filles l'avaient déjà remarqué. Il était plus populaire que moi, comme il jouait dans l'équipe de football américain et dans l'équipe de basket du collège.

Son père, Minato, faisait partie de la brigade des pompiers de la ville où nous habitions. Tout le monde le connaissait. Âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, il avait toujours une apparence juvénile, et se maintenait en forme. Légèrement grisonnant sur les tempes, il avait les cheveux courts et le visage buriné. Il cultivait son image d'homme viril à travers son goût affirmé pour les voitures, la chasse et la pêche. Les considérations intellectuelles n'étaient pas son fort.

La mère de Naruto était une femme au foyer. Kushina venait de fêter ses quarante ans et possédait tous les attributs de la femme parfaite. Rousse avec un beau visage, elle s'habillait avec soin, même pour faire le ménage. Naruto l'avait interrogée à ce sujet, et elle lui avait répondu que c'était pour rester séduisante aux yeux de son père. J'avais le sentiment que je ne lui plaisais pas, mais elle laissait le soin à Naruto de choisir ses propres amis.

A tous points de vue, la famille de Naruto semblait idéale. Un père connu et respecté de tous, une mère dévouée, un enfant beau et intelligent. Je découvris plus tard que le tableau n'était pas aussi idyllique qu'il y paraissait.

Je ne sais plus comment Naruto et moi devînmes amis, mais nous finîmes par passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. A la fin de l'année de 6ème, nous étions devenus inséparables, ayant plusieurs cours en commun. Nous étions toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre, du moins jusqu'à ce que les profs nous séparent. Nous mangions ensemble le midi, et faisions partie des mêmes équipes en sport quand c'était possible. Nous passions tous nos week-ends ensemble, une fois chez lui, une fois chez moi.

Nous passions ces week-ends dans les bois, à jouer au ninja, à la guerre et à d'autres jeux idiots. Nous faisions des batailles de pommes de pin (c'est un jeu formidable jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un perde un œil), attrapions des têtards ou des grenouilles, aiguisions des branches pour en faire des couteaux, faisions ce que font les garçons de notre âge. Nous parlions de filles et de sexe, et cela nous excitait terriblement. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'est parce que c'était lui qui me parlait de sexe que j'étais excité, et non à cause des filles dont nous parlions. C'était des fantasmes bien innocents. Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais je pensais déjà quasiment exclusivement aux garçons à cette époque, cependant nos conversations comportaient toujours une fille. Parfois, je perdais le fil de la conversation, parce que je le contemplais et que j'admirais sa beauté. Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait jamais fait le rapprochement alors qu'il était obligé de se répéter si souvent.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avions eu d'expérience sexuelle jusqu'alors. Notre inspiration provenait d'histoires entendues dans les vestiaires ou rapportées dans le courrier des lecteurs de Konoha. Voilà quelles étaient nos références. Nous utilisions toujours des termes vulgaires pour désigner l'anatomie féminine. Nous pensions que c'était ainsi que nous étions censés parler. Si nous ne mentionnions pas une fille, ou un garçon et une fille ensemble, nous pensions que nous serions catalogués « gay » ou « pédé ». Je crois que nous avions tous les deux peur de parler de ce que nous ressentions.

Naruto avait un visage plaisant, qui attirait le regard, des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan et des cheveux blonds comme le soleil. Sa peau avait un teint cuivré. C'était sa couleur naturelle, et pas l'effet du soleil (je le découvris plus tard quand je vis qu'il n'avait aucune marque de bronzage). Il avait commencé à prendre de la masse musculaire quand il avait rejoint l'équipe de football américain, environ un an avant que nous ne devenions amis, et il avait un corps parfait, ou du moins c'était mon avis. Il avait des abdominaux, des pectoraux et des biceps bien dessinés, des jambes superbes et des fesses à se damner. Et ce sourire ! Il était impossible de ne pas craquer pour lui.

* * *

Je m'appelle Sasuke. A cette époque, j'étais petit, maigrichon, et plutôt en retard côté muscles. Avec mes 1,52 mètres et mes 36 kilos, je crois que j'étais le plus petit de tous les élèves de 5ème. Cette injustice perdura jusqu'en seconde, année pendant laquelle j'eus mon pic de croissance. Mise à part ma taille, j'avais un physique dans la moyenne. J'avais des yeux aussi noirs que le pétrole, tout comme mes cheveux qui poussaient raides dans toutes les directions (ça ressemble au cul d'une poule, mais Naruto dit que je suis canon avec), un teint clair et des fossettes quand je souriais. Parfois, quand je souriais, il me demandait quel était ce rayon de lumière qui illuminait mon visage. Quand il disait cela, je souriais encore davantage. C'était un jeu sans fin.

En janvier, de notre année de 5ème, Naruto se trouva une petite amie. Elle s'appelait Sakura. J'étais effondré. Il commença à passer plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi. C'était prévisible, mais je ne savais pas comment occuper mon temps libre quand j'étais seul. Je tournais en rond et je m'ennuyais. Je me consacrais à la lecture et aux jeux vidéo, de manière à ne pas penser à Naruto et à ma tristesse de ne pas être avec lui. Quand le début de la saison de base-ball arriva, je me présentai pour faire partie de l'équipe et fus sélectionné. Je m'entraînais dur pour devenir un bon joueur, mais c'était simplement un moyen de ne pas penser à lui. Nous en arrivâmes au point où nous cessâmes de nous fréquenter. Je le croisais dans les couloirs, et il me souriait en disant «Salut, Sas». Je détestais cette situation. Et je détestais Sakura encore davantage. Je ne la regardais même pas. Je faisais des détours pour ne pas les croiser dans les couloirs. La douleur était simplement trop grande. Finalement, j'arrêtai complètement de parler à Naruto et il ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, j'étais un garçon intelligent, mais chétif. Je fus confronté très tôt à la violence de mes camarades de classe, surtout de la part de ceux qui avaient besoin de prouver quelque chose. Je fus poussé, battu, dénigré, ridiculisé, et j'en passe. Toutes ces brimades eurent un effet désastreux sur mon amour-propre, qui était proche de zéro. Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse avoir une pire image de soi. C'est pourquoi j'ai du mal, encore aujourd'hui, à croire que Naruto m'ait choisi pour partager sa vie. Je ne mérite tout simplement pas d'être aimé par quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel.

Mes parents savaient que j'avais des difficultés à l'école, au point de m'envoyer chez un psy, qui s'avéra être particulièrement nul. Sinon, ils me laissaient à mon sort. Et c'est toujours le cas, pour ainsi dire. Nous n'avons pratiquement aucun contact. Ils m'ont plus ou moins abandonné sur le plan affectif. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Peut-être que je vous la raconterai une autre fois.

* * *

A la fin de la 5ème, Sakura et Naruto se séparèrent. Je l'appris par des rumeurs. Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le sujet, et je n'allais quand même pas demander à Sakura.

Un jour, environ une semaine avant la fin des cours, je croisai Naruto dans le hall. Il avait les mains posées au-dessus de son casier et la tête à l'intérieur, comme s'il cherchait un livre coincé au fond.

– Salut, Naruto.

Aucune réponse. Je crus qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je me rapprochai et répétai ma salutation. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, puis détourna la tête, en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la manche. Il se retourna et me sourit timidement, en me disant « Salut ». Je vis que ses joues étaient striées de larmes. Il devait pleurer depuis un moment, car ses yeux étaient gonflés.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui avant son histoire avec Sakura ne remontent à la surface. Je fus pris d'une inquiétude soudaine. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer, sauf quand il s'était cassé la clavicule l'année précédente, pendant un match de foot.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Naruto ?

Il renifla bruyamment et s'essuya les yeux de nouveau. Il avait vraiment l'air malheureux. Il était d'habitude si joyeux qu'il en était pénible. Mais ce n'était pas ce Naruto-là que j'avais devant moi.

– Rien, tout va bien.

Les larmes dans ses yeux et le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure indiquaient le contraire. Je le regardai avec une sincère préoccupation et me rapprochai d'un pas.

– Tu es sûr ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Il acquiesça d'un air résigné.

– Après les cours, d'accord ?

C'était dans deux heures. Je fis non de la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais lui parler tout de suite.

– Nous allons être en retard en cours, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux de nouveau.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Le fait de le voir souffrir me fendait le cœur.

– Eh, Uzumaki, pourquoi tu chiales ? Ta maman te manque ?

Génial, juste ce qu'il nous fallait. Choji Akimichi était la brute de service, et il était généralement accompagné de sa bande. Nous avions de la chance cette fois-ci, il était seul.

– Va te faire foutre, Choji, lui lançai-je.

Il me jeta un regard furieux et s'avança vers moi. Il m'attrapa et me jeta brutalement contre un casier. Il était deux fois plus lourd que moi et avait au moins une tête de plus. Je n'étais qu'un simple objet pour lui.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu…

Ses yeux se firent menaçants et il s'agrippa à ma chemise. Je lui lançai un regard vide, celui que je lançais à mes parents quand je me mettais en colère. Ce que je ne faisais jamais, du reste, parce que la colère n'était pas autorisée à la maison.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si jamais tu t'avises de me parler comme ça la prochaine fois, dit-il, en me cognant contre le casier pour ponctuer ses menaces, je t'arracherai la tête et je te viderai de ton sang sur le parking en te tenant par les pieds.

Il me souleva par la chemise et me projeta une nouvelle fois contre les casiers. J'atterris sur une poignée de porte qui s'enfonça dans mon dos. Je grimaçai de douleur. J'allais avoir quelques bleus.

Naruto finit par s'interposer :

– Laisse-le tranquille, Choji. Et va te faire foutre.

Choji se contenta de le regarder en ricanant. Naruto n'avait pas peur de Choji, et il le savait.

– Pleurnichard.

Sur ce, Choji s'éloigna et rejoignit sa bande dans le hall. Naruto prit quelques livres dans son casier et referma la porte.

Naruto et moi traversâmes le hall en direction de l'aile des sciences. Alors que nous passions devant Choji et ses acolytes, ils se mirent à ricaner. Naruto les toisa lorsque nous tournâmes au coin.

– Séchons les cours. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Ses yeux étaient de nouveau humides et son visage s'était assombri. Je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde à le suivre. Il avait besoin de se confier à un ami, et je me devais d'être là pour lui. J'acquiesçai et nous sortîmes du bâtiment en direction du terrain de football.

* * *

En chemin, je profitai de notre tranquillité retrouvée.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Naruto ?

Il se contenta de secouer la tête. Les larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues, et il reniflait davantage. Il fut secoué par un sanglot. C'était plus grave que ce que je ne le pensais.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'aux gradins du stade dans un silence ponctué uniquement par ses reniflements, mais au lieu de monter nous asseoir, nous les contournâmes pour trouver un endroit tranquille. Naruto jeta un regard aux alentours pour s'assurer que nous étions seuls. Il marcha jusqu'au mur de briques derrière les gradins et s'appuya dessus, la tête posée sur son bras. Il commença à trembler, et je l'entendis pleurer doucement.

Je m'avançai vers lui et posai une main sur son épaule. Tout son corps tremblait nerveusement. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, posant les coudes sur ses genoux et s'enfouissant la tête dans ses bras. Ses pleurs étaient plus sonores à présent, je pouvais les entendre distinctement. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto ? Parle-moi.

Je posai une main sur son genou, ce qui le fit sursauter. Je la retirai promptement. Ses épaules étaient toujours agitées de spasmes incontrôlables. Je me retournai et m'assis calmement à côté de lui, résolu à tirer les choses au clair.

Il continua à pleurer pendant encore quelques minutes, puis ses épaules se détendirent, et les tremblements s'estompèrent. En s'essuyant le visage, il parla d'une voix si ténue que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

– Je sais que tu me détestes, voilà pourquoi.

– Je ne te déteste pas, l'interrompis-je. Pourquoi est-ce que je te détesterais ?

– Parce que tu m'évites !

La brutalité de sa réponse me surprit.

– A chaque fois que je te vois dans les couloirs, à la cantine ou dans la cour, tu t'enfuis ! Tu as changé de place en cours pour être aussi loin de moi que possible ! Tu ne m'appelles plus ! Qu'est-ce que je dois en déduire, putain ?

J'étais abasourdi. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Je me sentais coupable. Le fait qu'il avait une petite amie n'aurait pas dû nous séparer. Il avait toujours besoin de moi, et je l'avais abandonné. Je commençais à sentir monter mes propres larmes, et ma gorge se noua. Génial. Encore un exemple de ma médiocrité en tant qu'ami.

– Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! J'étais jaloux de Sakura. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus être ami avec moi.

Ça y est, je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes. J'essayai vainement de les essuyer.

– Oh, Naruto, je suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi ! Je veux que nous restions amis !

Je glissais rapidement sur la mauvaise pente. Encore un peu et j'allais me mettre à pleurer aussi. Comme c'était bizarre. Je pouvais pleurer devant lui, mais pas devant mes parents.

– S'il te plaît, Naruto, ne m'en veux pas, le suppliai-je.

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux bleus humides et m'y vis comme dans un miroir. J'enfouis la tête dans mes bras. Je méprisais ce que je voyais.

Je voyais une personne tellement égoïste qu'elle faisait souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait le plus. Mais à travers ces yeux, Naruto voyait quelqu'un de complètement différent.

– Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Je t'aime.

Je relevai ma tête brusquement et le regardai d'un air incrédule. Avais-je bien entendu, ou était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

L'espoir me brûlait le cœur. Il fit un sourire timide. Mon Dieu, qu'il était beau avec ses yeux étincelants et ses joues striées de larmes. Il poussa un profond soupir.

– Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Vraiment ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, de peur que ma voix ne me trahisse.

– J'espère que ce que je vais te dire n'y changera rien.

* * *

De nouveau, il soupira. Ses yeux étaient encore humides. Sa voix était assurée, cependant.

– Sas, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec ma mère hier soir. Nous avons surtout parlé de Sakura et de moi. C'était sympa de sortir avec Sakura, mais après elle a voulu faire des trucs. Ce dont nous parlions à l'époque, tu te souviens ?

J'approuvai de la tête.

– Je pensais vouloir faire ces trucs aussi, poursuivit-il à mi-voix. Je suis allé chez elle le week-end dernier. Ses parents étaient sortis. Ils étaient partis à Kiri, je crois. Bref, nous avions la maison pour nous. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris son manège. Elle voulait passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle s'est frottée contre moi et toutes sortes de choses…

Il fit une pause pour s'essuyer les yeux et me regarda. Il vit que j'attendais qu'il poursuive et soupira de nouveau.

– Ça ne m'a pas excité, Sas ! Rien ! Elle s'est même déshabillée, et tout ! J'avais trop honte et je suis parti. Je suis rentré chez moi à pied.

Je savais que cela faisait une trotte. Au moins huit kilomètres.

– Une fois à la maison, ma mère m'a demandé comment j'étais rentré, et je lui ai dit la vérité : que j'étais rentré à pied et que j'avais rompu avec Sakura. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi. J'étais tellement mal que j'ai lui ai tout raconté. Comme je lui faisais confiance, je lui ai dit que j'étais gay. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me hurler dessus, mais finalement elle est partie dans sa chambre en pleurant. Nous n'avons même pas discuté. Elle n'est pas ressortie.

Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux, mais il les ignora.

– Sas, je ne veux pas être gay !

Il se pencha vers moi et recommença à pleurer. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'entourer de mes bras et le serrer contre moi. Mon meilleur ami était gay. Il aimait les garçons, pas les filles. Cela voulait dire que j'étais gay aussi.

C'était la première fois que je me collais une étiquette et cela m'effraya. J'avais entendu ce que disaient les gens, et j'avais vu leurs réactions. A présent, tout cela prenait un sens nouveau, terrifiant. Je frissonnai d'effroi. Naruto me prit dans ses bras et nous pleurâmes ensemble en nous réconfortant mutuellement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me relâcha en me jetant un regard interrogatif.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Je le regardai pendant une seconde et détournai le regard, m'essuyant les yeux.

– Naruto, tu as dis que tu m'aimais. De quelle façon m'aimes-tu ? Comme un ami, ou plus que ça ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard pénétrant mon âme. Son intensité ne faiblit pas une seule fois quand il me dit :

– Sas, je t'aime. Je voulais que tu sois plus qu'un ami. Je le voulais depuis longtemps. Mais ensuite je me suis rendu compte de ce que ça voulait dire. C'est pour cette raison que je suis sorti avec Sakura. Je ne voulais pas être gay.

Il détourna les yeux et fixa le sol. Un autre grand soupir et un reniflement.

– Mais je suis gay et je n'y peux rien. Je sais que tu risques de me détester et que tu ne voudras peut-être plus me voir, mais je dois te le dire, et je ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant. Je veux que tu sois mon petit ami, Sasuke. Je veux sortir avec toi.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le gravier sur lequel nous étions assis, faisant voler des cailloux. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles. Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait, MOI ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait choisi. Je le regardai en silence, étudiant son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et ses yeux gonflés par les larmes. Son magnifique visage trahissait son inquiétude. Je le fixai pour ce qui sembla être une éternité. Il commença à s'agiter nerveusement, mal à l'aise sous mon regard. Je crus qu'il allait se lever et partir en courant, et je mis une main sur son épaule pour le retenir. Il leva les yeux vers moi, la peur du rejet se lisant dans son regard.

– Naruto, je ne veux pas être gay non plus.

Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage. La peur, l'incrédulité, le soulagement, la joie, l'amour, tout cela à quelques millisecondes d'intervalle. Je me tournai vers lui.

– Je t'aime depuis le début, mais j'étais trop stupide pour m'en apercevoir. Et si je dois être gay pour être avec toi, lui dis-je avec conviction, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je me penchai vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais quand il se rendit compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, il se laissa faire et nous nous embrassâmes pour la première fois. Ce fut un doux baiser, plein de tendresse, qui cristallisait ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Il dura une éternité, mais s'arrêta bien trop vite.

Nous nous reculâmes suffisamment pour pouvoir nous regarder dans les yeux. J'attrapai ses mains et les pris dans les miennes. Nous nous regardâmes au fond des yeux, nous communiquant notre amour, imprimant le visage de l'autre dans notre esprit, sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot. Je crois qu'il ne fut jamais aussi beau qu'en ce jour. Nous restâmes ensemble jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonce la fin des cours.

Il brisa le silence qui suivit :

– Je dois prendre le bus. C'est l'anniversaire de Papa ce soir, et je ne peux pas être en retard.

Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je le serrai contre moi une dernière fois. Je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres, me chatouillant comme une plume. Puis il se leva d'un bond et partit en courant.

– Je t'appellerai !

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et m'adressa un sourire en agitant la main. Je le suivis des yeux et le regardai s'éloigner.

J'étais sur un petit nuage.

**Voilà c'est terminé. J'espère vous avez apprécié(e)s ma fic et que je vous retrouverai au prochain chapitre.**

**Ps : ne m'en voulez pas pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux.**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Pour l'amour de Naruto

Auteur : caprice75

Genre : Romance, Schoolfic, Drame

Couple : Naru/Sasu (ou dans le sens inverse)

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est tirée de l'œuvre de Julia Harper (pseudonyme Elizabeth Hoyt), et d'un peu de mon imagination. Les personnages de Naruto sont de Masashi Kishimoto.

Je répète que cette fiction est tirée d'un roman ajoutée à mon imagination.

Résumé : Ce sont de jeunes adolescents quand nait leur histoire d'amour. Rapidement confrontés aux épreuves de la vie, ils vont devoir se battre pour que triomphent leurs sentiments. Cette fiction traite de coming-out, d'homosexualité, d'homophobie, UA et complètement OOC.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier particulièrement **Mazume**, **Sigognac**, **hathor2**, **Red apple**, **Ely-chi** et **Naoh02**. Remerciement à tous ceux/celles qui lisent ma fic, autant les anonymes que ceux qui ne review pas. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci à ceux qui m'ajoute ainsi que ma fic, en alertes et/ou favoris.

**Réponse aux anonymes**

Red apple : Navrée de te dire ça, mais dans cette fic, il n'y a qu'un simple lime. Les lemons ne seront pas maintenant. L'histoire se met en place petit à petit mais ne t'en fait pas, des lemons il y en aura, car pour moi c'est un élément important pour une bonne fic ^^

Ely-chi : Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ton ami sera affronter l'adversité si jamais il la rencontre. Il est jeune c'est vrai, mais s'il est entouré de personnes de confiance tel que toi et qu'ils l'acceptent, il saura se relever et avancer dans la vie. Bon courage et merci pour la review.

**Chapitre 2**

POV Sasuke

Alors que je regardais Naruto s'éloigner ce jour-là, je fus traversé par des émotions contradictoires. J'étais soulagé de pouvoir exprimer ce que je ressentais pour lui, et plus soulagé encore qu'il ressente la même chose pour moi. Mais malgré cette exaltation, j'avais des inquiétudes et des doutes au fond de moi. J'étais gay.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais autant de mal à accepter cette étiquette. A l'époque, tout ce que j'avais vécu m'amenait à penser que c'était mal d'être gay. J'étais incapable de l'expliquer. Je savais qu'être gay n'était pas de tout repos, puisqu'il semblait normal pour les autres garçons de tabasser tous ceux qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin. Peut-être était-ce pour cela. J'avais peur de me prendre une raclée.

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de savoir si j'étais gay. J'étais attiré par les garçons, un point c'est tout. Pour autant, je ne m'identifiais pas en tant que gay. J'étais juste moi, le même que la veille, la semaine précédente, ou l'année d'avant. Mais maintenant, j'étais officiellement gay. Cela voulait dire que je devenais une cible potentielle. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour moi, puisque j'avais été pris pour cible tous les jours depuis la maternelle. Une petite cible très mobile. Mais désormais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un cœur de cible tatoué sur le front.

Alors que je rentrais à la maison (je n'habitais qu'à un kilomètre et demi du collège, alors que la maison de Naruto était à quinze kilomètres), une pensée me vint à l'esprit : « Oh mon Dieu, Naruto devient une cible, lui aussi ! ». Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait déjà été confronté à ce genre de situation. J'étais tellement concentré, sur la façon dont je pourrais le protéger de Choji et de sa bande, que je dépassai ma rue. C'est tout dire sur mon sens de l'orientation.

Je fis demi-tour pour reprendre la bonne direction et faillis percuter un de mes voisins. Lee, était un garçon à la coupe de bol et aux grands sourcils noirs. Il portait constamment une combinaison verte moulante. Il était très doué en athlétisme du fait de ces longues jambes. Je me souviens avoir recraché mon soda à la vue de ces poids ! Ce gars est totalement délirant !

– Tu es perdu ?

Il arborait un sourire moqueur, comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées.

– Non, j'étais venu voir si tu voulais jouer au base-ball, mais je me suis souvenu combien tu étais laid, et j'ai changé d'avis.

Je souris en disant cela, pour qu'il sache que je plaisantais. Il pouvait être susceptible parfois. En fait, moi aussi, mais je le cachais bien.

– Je passerai te voir quand j'aurai finis mes devoirs, si tu veux. J'ai un nouveau lancé de balle à essayer sur toi. Ça te va ?

J'approuvai et lui dis que je le retrouverais dans une heure environ.

* * *

J'avais fait la connaissance de Lee à la maternelle. Lui et moi avions fréquenté des écoles différentes jusqu'au CM2, mais nous avions grandi ensemble. Son père, Gai, était et est un sportif hors pair ! C'est un ancien champion de judo et d'athlétisme. Il a transmit son amour du sport et de la compétition à son fils. Lee étudiait à domicile afin de faire évoluer son potentiel. C'est pourquoi Lee et moi n'étions pas dans les mêmes écoles jusqu'à maintenant. C'est un garçon que j'aime bien, même s'il ne m'attire pas.

Lee est le garçon qui habite le plus près de chez moi, c'est pourquoi nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble.

J'arrivai finalement devant la maison, en me maudissant de m'être trompé de route et d'avoir croisé Lee. Je ne voulais pas vraiment traîner avec lui ce soir-là, comme j'avais l'esprit en ébullition. Je me résolus à l'appeler dès que j'aurais franchi le pas de la porte pour lui dire que j'avais un empêchement.

* * *

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'entrer dans la maison, je pris mon expression de joueur de poker. Je l'appelais ainsi parce que je ne manifestais jamais mes émotions à la maison. Ce n'était tout simplement pas autorisé.

Mon père, Fugaku, est un commandant de police. Il était le plus jeune à entrer dans la police et à monter en grade. Cela paraît banal, mais c'est vrai. Il est devenu au fur et à mesure quelqu'un d'insensible et de froid. La seule chose que je voyais chez lui était l'indifférence ou la colère, sans aucune nuance entre les deux. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses émotions, il ne m'autorisait pas à le faire non plus, ou peut-être qu'il m'apprit à les cacher. Je suis certain que les épreuves auxquelles je fus confronté à l'école ne m'aidèrent pas non plus (si tu ne pleures pas, ils ne savent pas qu'ils t'ont eu). En tout cas, il se fit comprendre un jour de façon très claire. Je ne me souviens même plus de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'était passé quelque chose et j'étais très en colère.

Papa était un homme de trente-six ans à l'époque, avec une allure droite. De son retour d'une mission ardu suite à l'arrestation d'un tueur en série, il nous annonça sa démission car il voulait reprendre l'affaire familiale. C'était un héritage de mon grand-père, qui était jusque-là entre les mains de mon oncle Madara. Le pacte était que mon père devra quitter son emploi dans la police avant ces quarante ans. Finalement il se lassa de toutes ces affaires plus monstrueuses les unes que les autres et décida de reprendre l'entreprise familiale, et l'a conduit au sommet. Il avait un physique particulièrement impressionnant, c'est pour cela que face à moi, sa force et sa colère représentaient une combinaison redoutable.

Bref, j'étais dans tous mes états. Mon père se plaça devant moi, mit une main sur mon épaule et me donna une légère claque. Cela ne fit qu'encourager l'enfant obstiné que j'étais, et il le vit sur mon visage. Il me frappa une seconde fois, plus fort, en disant « Arrête ! ». Je fermai la bouche, qui s'était ouverte lors de la seconde gifle, et pris un air renfrogné. Il me frappa une troisième fois, en disant : « Enlève cette expression de ton visage, ou je te l'enlèverai à coup de claques ! » Voilà pourquoi je travaillais mon expression de joueur de poker.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Seulement j'y mis du mien aussi. Mon père ne voulait pas que je montre ma colère, et j'en déduisis qu'il voulait bannir toute manifestation d'émotion de ma part. Et je suis encore comme cela aujourd'hui. Seul Naruto arrive à me faire réagir.

* * *

Quant à ma mère, Mikoto, elle ne s'intéressait plus vraiment à moi. Depuis cet épisode avec mon père, il lui dit d'arrêter de me dorloter, afin que je devienne un véritable homme. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle à présent, était de s'occuper de la maison et d'éviter que mon père soit insatisfait. J'avais toujours imaginé que le mariage de mes parents était heureux, sinon confortable. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me rends compte que ma mère, à sa façon, sacrifiait sa vie pour que nous autres, les enfants, n'ayons pas à subir un divorce.

C'était une jolie femme de trente-deux ans, qui travaillait à l'hôpital en tant qu'auxiliaire puéricultrice. Elle déversait sa tendresse auprès de ses patients. Elle rentrait pour trouver une maison sens dessus-dessous, un mari incapable de l'aimer, et deux « charmants » enfants qui passaient leur temps dans leur chambre.

J'étais le cadet, et avec tout ce qui m'était arrivé, je devais lui sembler distant et réservé. Elle m'appelait son « parfait petit garçon », parce que je n'étais jamais dans ses pattes et que je ne faisais pas d'histoires. Mon grand frère, en revanche, était un pure génie. Récemment il rentrait tard, consommait de l'alcool et fumait des joints dans sa chambre avec ses amis. C'était à travers ces actes, qu'il contestait l'autorité parentale. C'était un vrai rebelle qui s'était construit une réputation. À sa vue, on baissait les yeux et s'enfuyait.

Itachi s'était fixé comme objectif, étant à l'Université, d'obtenir toute les licences avant de devoir rejoindre mon père à l'entreprise. De cinq ans mon ainé, il avait déjà eu plusieurs petites copines. Il désobéissait constamment, et mes parents le laissaient faire la plupart du temps.

* * *

Voyons voir, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui…

Alors que j'ouvris la porte, ma mère me fit ce faux sourire destiné à me faire croire qu'elle était heureuse et que tout allait bien. Puis le sourire s'effaça, et elle dit :

– Bonjour, mon chéri, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Ayant exécuté son petit numéro de bienvenue, elle se détourna de moi et retourna à ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant mon arrivée, m'effaçant déjà de son esprit.

Comme d'habitude, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre sans un mot. Je m'assurai de fermer la porte derrière moi. Naruto ne serait pas rentré avant une demi-heure, donc je pris les devants et appelai Lee. Sa mère décrocha et me dit qu'il était déjà sorti. Je la remerciai et appelai rapidement celui-ci. Je lui expliquai que j'avais eu un imprévu, et que je ne pourrais pas venir tout de suite. Il se montra légèrement déçu, mais je lui assurai qu'on jouera une autre fois. Je pus enfin me concentrer sur les problèmes qui occupaient mon esprit.

Je m'installai sur mon lit avec un livre, sans vraiment le lire, me demandant plutôt comment j'allais affronter la bande. Bizarrement, j'avais le sentiment qu'ils étaient déjà tous au courant pour Naruto et moi, et qu'ils allaient nous persécuter. Et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer de quelle manière nous allions nous protéger. Contre l'un d'entre eux ou deux contre deux, nous pourrions nous défendre. Mais s'ils nous attaquaient en bande… Je préférais ne même pas y penser.

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, et faillit me causer une crise cardiaque. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge. J'étais assis là depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure. En décrochant, j'entendis Itachi hurler mon nom. Eloignant le combiné de l'oreille, je hurlai « Je l'ai ! » en couvrant le microphone de la main. J'attendis qu'il raccroche le téléphone de l'autre côté avant de parler, mais je n'entendis rien.

Je parlai doucement dans le téléphone.

– Itachi, raccroche, s'il te plaît.

Il n'en fit rien, comme si je n'avais pas deviné qu'il écoutait.

– Itachi, ne m'oblige pas à venir te voir. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, dis-je en le menaçant.

– Petit con ! Dépêche-toi j'ai ma meuf à appeler !

– Et ton portable ? Il te sert à quoi ?

– Plus de batterie alors grouille !

Il finit par raccrocher.

– Salut Sasu. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ?

C'était bien Naruto. Je ne sais pas qui cela aurait pu être d'autre.

Pendant qu'il me parlait, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Comment se faisait-il que je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation au cours des milliers de conversations que nous avions eu jusqu'alors ? J'essayai de lui répondre, malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. Au lieu de parler, je coassai. Oh mon Dieu, comme c'était embarrassant.

– Ca va ? Tu as une voix bizarre.  
– Je vais bien, merci. J'étais juste en train de reprendre mon souffle. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Ca va bien ?  
– Non, ça ne va pas bien. Je ne suis pas avec toi, alors comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller bien ?

Si j'avais eu le moindre doute sur le fait que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, il me l'ôta sur le champ.

– Naruto, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer quel effet tu me fais. J'aimerais tellement être avec toi aussi.

J'entendis quelqu'un décrocher le combiné dans l'autre pièce.

La voix perçante d'Itachi se fit entendre :

– Dépêche-toi ! Je dois appeler Konan. Raccroche !

Je sus dès lors que toute conversation future devrait avoir lieu de vive voix, surtout avec mon grand frère dans les parages.

– Donne-moi encore quelques minutes et je raccroche grand frère, OK ?  
– Grouille-toi, dit-il avant de raccrocher violemment.  
– Naruto, nous ne pouvons pas nous parler sur cette ligne. Les murs ont des oreilles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je te verrai demain en cours. Demande à ta mère si je peux passer le week-end chez toi, d'accord ?  
– Je voulais te parler maintenant, mais je connais ton frère. Je demanderai à ma mère pour ce week-end. Et au fait, Sasu ?  
– Oui ?

Je dus tendre l'oreille pour entendre ces quelques mots, mais j'y parvins néanmoins : « Je t'aime. » Itachi choisit ce moment pour savoir si nous étions toujours en ligne.

– Moi aussi, Naruto. A demain !  
– Oui. A plus. Bye.  
– Bye.

Il raccrocha. Itachi dit d'une voix impatiente :

– Ca y est, tu as fini de parler avec ton petit ami ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il me fallut un moment avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu, si ?

– Ouais. La prochaine fois, attends que je te dise que j'ai terminé, OK ? Je n'écoute pas tes conversations, moi.

– C'est ça. Raccroche.

C'est ce que je fis. Je soupirai. Je décidai de sortir jouer au base-ball après tout. Je verrais Naruto demain, et je rattraperais le temps perdu.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je pensai que c'était peut-être encore Naruto, mais Itachi ne hurla pas mon nom, donc l'appel devait être pour lui. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à raconter pendant des heures à ses copines qu'il venait de quitter en sortant de ses multiples rendez vous.

* * *

Je descendis me faire un en cas. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, ma mère me fit signe d'attendre, étant au téléphone.

– Oui, oui, je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en charge. Cela ne se reproduira pas. Merci d'avoir appelé.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi, me lançant un regard noir. J'essayai désespérément de me souvenir de ce que j'avais pu faire de mal.

– Et où est-ce que tu as l'intention d'aller, Sasuke Uchiha?

Oh, merde. Elle était vraiment énervée. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches et attendait de pied ferme que je lui réponde. Je décidai de lui dire la vérité plutôt que de jouer aux devinettes.

– Je me prends un en cas et sort prendre l'air.  
– Eh bien, tu peux faire une croix dessus. Tu as déjà passé suffisamment de temps dehors pour aujourd'hui. Surtout que c'était pendant les heures de cours ! Tu sais combien l'école est importante pour ton avenir ! Et pourtant, tu sèches dès que tu en as envie !

C'était injuste. Je n'avais jamais séché les cours jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Tu n'as plus besoin de te soucier de savoir où tu vas aller pendant toute la semaine, jeune homme !  
– J'avais une bonne raison. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'aurais séché les cours si je n'avais pas eu une bonne raison de le faire ?

Le visage de ma mère changea de couleur. Elle n'aimait pas que je lui tienne tête.

– Ne t'avise pas de me répondre ! Je crois que tu vas pouvoir ajouter une semaine. Peut-être que ça t'apprendra à ne pas être insolent !

Oh, mince, j'étais cuit. Je ne pourrais pas passer le week-end chez Pete, ni le voir après les cours la semaine suivante.

Avec ces pensées en tête, et sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, je fis quelque chose de complètement idiot. Je me mis à crier sur ma mère.

– Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais une bonne raison de sécher les cours, mais est-ce que tu m'as demandé pourquoi ? NON ! Tu t'en moques, et tu me prives directement de sortie. Tu te fiches de savoir que j'étais avec Naruto cet après-midi, parce qu'il était en larmes, bouleversé, et qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Tu m'as appris à aider les personnes dans le besoin, mais à présent tu me punis de l'avoir fait !

Je pensais que le visage de ma mère ne pourrait pas devenir plus rouge. J'avais tort. Il devint écarlate. Je crois qu'elle était en état de choc. Son enfant parfait venait de lui crier dessus. Quel idiot j'étais ! Maintenant j'allais être privé de sortie tout l'été. Ou peut-être même pour le restant de mes jours.

Quand elle reprit la parole, elle adopta ce ton glacial qui me plongeait dans l'angoisse. Je ne l'entendais pas souvent, et il signifiait que des conséquences terribles allaient s'abattre sur quiconque se dressait sur son chemin.

– Tu files dans ta chambre. Pas de télé. Pas de téléphone. Pas d'ordinateur. Ton père rentre dans une heure. Nous aborderons ton cas et déciderons de ta punition. Maintenant, disparais.

Je fis demi-tour et regagnai ma chambre en traînant les pieds, faisant attention de ne pas claquer la porte.

Dieu me vienne en aide, j'étais vraiment stupide ! C'est moi qui l'avais provoqué. Je m'étais mis dans ce pétrin tout seul, me privant de toute chance de revoir Naruto dans un futur proche. Putain. Je ne méritais pas d'avoir un ami si je n'arrivais pas à me tenir à carreau assez longtemps pour ETRE un ami. Je n'étais qu'un pauvre imbécile.

Je passai l'heure suivante à ressasser ce genre de choses. J'y arrivais bien. Les gens me disaient que j'étais trop dur envers moi-même – que je mettais la barre trop haute. C'était peut-être vrai, mais on m'avait appris très tôt que je devais être parfait, ou au moins m'en approcher – et c'était rarement le cas. En regardant en arrière, je me rends compte que je m'étais convaincu que j'étais stupide, paresseux, et que j'étais une mauvaise personne. Pourtant, je n'étais ni un assassin, ni un violeur, donc je ne devais pas être si mauvais.

Maintenant, n'imaginez pas que je me sois réveillé un matin avec nouvelle image de moi-même. J'ai eu besoin de plusieurs années de psychothérapie pour me remettre les idées en place. Il m'a fallu BEAUCOUP de travail personnel pour éradiquer ces pensées. C'est un combat permanent de me persuader que je suis intelligent, attirant, et que je mérite ce que j'ai. Et peu importe ce que vous pensez de vous-même, tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux, et de s'épanouir dans la vie. TOUT LE MONDE ! Oui, même toi.

Je m'égare de nouveau.

J'entendis claquer la porte d'entrée. Mon père venait d'arriver. Puis j'entendis mes parents discuter, mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre. Bizarrement, mon père ne s'emportait pas comme c'était le cas quand nous n'avions pas été sages avec Maman.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, mon père entra dans ma chambre, en tant que juge, jury et bourreau. Je fus étonné de constater que son visage avait une expression neutre au lieu de la colère que je lui connaissais habituellement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, tira ma chaise de bureau, et s'assit dessus. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je me mis sur mes gardes. Je me méfiais des situations bizarres, et c'était précisément le cas.

Ses yeux noirs croisèrent les miens, et je dus détourner le regard. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait de soumission naturelle ou d'autre chose. Peut-être que c'était de la peur. Je n'avais jamais pu regarder mon père dans les yeux. Cela reste difficile, même maintenant.

– Sasuke, pourquoi est-ce tu as séché les cours ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. D'habitude, il entrait comme l'ange de la mort et m'annonçait ma sentence. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ? Que voulait-il de moi ? Comment pouvais-je l'amadouer ? Je choisis de dire la vérité. C'était ce que je faisais le plus souvent.

– J'ai séché les cours avec Naruto aujourd'hui parce que je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer devant son casier. Ca se voyait qu'il pleurait depuis un moment. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et je lui ai proposé mon aide. Je pensais qu'il allait peut-être faire une bêtise.

Je me détendis, ayant donné ma version des faits. Pas de détails ou plaidoirie inutiles. Cela n'aurait pas joué en ma faveur.

– De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ?

C'était une question difficile. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Naruto était gay. Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait, et je voulais revoir Naruto. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il m'interdise de le fréquenter.

– Il m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne.  
– Sasuke, tu dois me le dire. Nous devons nous assurer qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il ne se fera pas de mal. Il faut que tu me répètes ce qu'il t'a dit.

Je refusai de nouveau.

– Je suis désolé, Papa, il m'a demandé de ne pas le répéter, donc je ne le ferai pas. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il va mieux et qu'il ne va pas mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne se drogue pas, ni rien de ce genre.

Je sortis le grand jeu.

– Personne ne le maltraite. Si je pensais qu'il était en danger, je t'en parlerais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Crois-moi, je t'en supplie. Il va bien. Il avait juste besoin de parler.

Je m'arrêtai avant d'en faire trop. J'avais du mal à cerner mon père.

Il me fixa pendant un long moment. Je soutins son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux. Il soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Il me dit de l'attendre, et qu'il allait revenir. Je me demandais ce qui allait m'arriver. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père aussi calme après une bêtise. Cela m'effrayait davantage que ses colères.

Je restai assis sur mon lit en me demandant à quelle sauce j'allais être mangé. Finalement, il revint dans ma chambre, accompagné de ma mère. Elle avait l'air préoccupée et nerveuse. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais gay, si ? Est-ce cela que mon père essayait de me faire avouer ? Que Naruto et moi étions gays ? Je ne pouvais pas croire que nous étions déjà découverts alors que nous avions été ensemble moins d'une journée.

– Sasuke, ta mère a quelque chose à te dire.

Il la regarda, et elle soupira (nous soupirons beaucoup dans la famille – nous sommes tous si malheureux).

– Sasuke, commença-t-elle, je te dois des excuses. Tu avais raison, et je me suis laissée emporter. Tu as vu un ami dans le besoin et tu as réagis. Je suis désolée de t'avoir criée dessus.

Elle m'adressa un sourire timide.

– Peut-être que je devrais effectivement t'écouter davantage.

Dire que j'étais en état de choc serait un euphémisme. J'étais complètement déboussolé. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'un adulte m'ait déjà présenté ses excuses, et encore moins pour m'avoir puni.

Après avoir recouvré mes esprits, je dis quelque chose de banal comme « Ça va, Maman, » ou « Pas de problème ». Et ce fut terminé. Pas de privation de sortie, pas de coups de fouet, rien.

Peut-être que j'allais pouvoir passer le week-end avec Naruto, finalement. Il fallait juste que je fasse profil bas.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident. Nous reprîmes nos rôles respectifs. La télévision fut l'activité principale de la famille. Je retournai dans ma chambre vers vingt heures et repris la lecture de mon bouquin. C'était un roman fantastique écrit par l'un de mes auteurs préférés. J'avais déjà lu ce livre près d'une vingtaine de fois, et à chaque nouvelle lecture, je trouvais de nouveaux détails qui m'avaient échappé la fois précédente. C'était ce que je faisais avec tous les livres que j'aimais bien. La plupart des personnes à qui je confiais cette habitude me prenaient pour un fou. C'était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Alors que je lisais, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de traverser mon esprit, et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je relus la même page cinq fois de suite sans m'en rendre compte. Naruto était tellement mignon que je n'arrivais pas à le sortir de ma tête, et ce n'était pas désagréable de penser à lui. Je finis par laisser le livre de côté, et toute mon attention se porta sur lui. Il était si excitant !

Je me le représentai mentalement. J'adorais le voir torse-nu. Ses muscles glissaient sous sa peau et me mettaient dans tous mes états. Son torse était lisse avec des pectoraux dessinés, et je me languissais de pouvoir parcourir son ventre parfaitement plat avec la pointe de mes doigts ou avec ma langue. Il avait des jambes d'athlète grâce à son entraînement aux courses de demi-fond (il courait le 800 et de 1500 mètres). Pour résumer, il n'y avait pas une seule partie de son corps qui ne m'excitait pas. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ce que je préférais. Son visage adorable, son sourire ravageur et ses magnifiques yeux bleus ne le rendaient que plus attirant.

En pensant à lui, je commençai à être excité. Cela m'arrivait souvent ces temps-ci, sans nécessairement avoir des pensées sexuelles, d'ailleurs. Cela pouvait être embarrassant. Mais là, c'était agréable, et je commençai à me masser à travers mon boxer. Bien sûr, cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Je finis par le retirer et m'occupai de mon excitation, en m'imaginant que c'était la main de Naruto, et qu'il la faisait glisser lentement de bas en haut, m'emmenant jusqu'à l'orgasme et me faisant redescendre en douceur. Je n'avais pas encore de sperme, mais je savais ce que c'était qu'un orgasme et comment y arriver.

Tout en me remettant de mes émotions, je m'imaginai ce que ce serait d'avoir Naruto comme petit ami et de faire l'amour avec lui, et je me sentis durcir de nouveau. Nous explorerions nos corps avec les yeux, la main, la langue, apprenant par cœur chaque courbe de notre corps, chaque petit détail qui nous caractérisait. Nous prendrions notre temps pour nous assurer que nous connaissions le corps de l'autre comme le nôtre. Nous nous embrasserions tendrement et explorerions mutuellement nos lèvres avec la langue pour en connaître le goût. Nous apprendrions à nous donner du plaisir. Nos langues se presseraient l'une contre l'autre et danseraient ensemble en cherchant à s'apprivoiser. Mes mains parcourraient sa peau, de ses épaules nues jusqu'à son torse, frôlant ses tétons avant de descendre vers ses abdominaux parfaits. Je les sentirais se contracter sous mes caresses. Mes mains poursuivraient leur descente en passant de l'autre côté, massant ses fesses fermes, les pétrissant, les sentant se raidir à mon contact. Mes mains feraient enfin le tour, effleurant ses poils pubiens, admirant leur douceur.

Je l'imaginais debout en face de moi avec son corps parfait, prenant dans ma main son sexe raidit, le caressant lentement pour l'emmener vers le plaisir suprême, quand…

Je fus frappé par des vagues successives de plaisir intense, une sensation qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue. C'était bien mieux que tous les orgasmes que j'avais pu avoir auparavant. Et un peu de liquide s'échappa de mon pénis, qui décroissait rapidement. Ma première éjaculation. Waouh ! Si Naruto pouvait me faire cela alors qu'il n'était même pas là, alors je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer quand nous serions ensemble.

Je restai allongé là, profitant de l'instant, laissant mon esprit vagabonder. Ou plutôt j'essayais de le laisser vagabonder. Naruto semblait être le centre de gravité de mes pensées. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il était aussi beau en rêve qu'en vrai.

Je m'endormis ce soir-là avec son image dans mon esprit, et il me souriait.

**Voilà c'est terminé. J'espère que vous avez apprécié(e)s la suite et que je vous retrouverai au prochain chapitre. Je vais essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines.**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Pour l'amour de Naruto

Auteur : caprice75

Genre : Romance, Schoolfic, Drame

Couple : Naru/Sasu (ou dans le sens inverse)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto sont de Masashi Kishimoto. Je répète que cette fiction est tirée d'un roman ajoutée à mon imagination. Petit à petit je m'inspirerai uniquement de ma propre imagination.

Note de l'auteur : Un grand merci à **hathor2 et Ely-chi**. Merci aussi à tous ceux/celles qui lisent ma fic, autant les anonymes que ceux qui ne review pas. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci à ceux qui m'ajoute ainsi que ma fiction, en alertes et/ou favoris.

**Chapitre 3**

Je déteste devoir me lever le matin. Je déteste la sensation du sol froid sous mes pieds. Je déteste devoir prendre une douche au réveil. Et nous n'étions que jeudi.

Mon alarme se déclencha à six heures trente et j'appuyai sur le bouton _Snooze_ comme à l'accoutumée. Je m'autorisai le luxe de rester dans la chaleur douillette de mon lit, et d'être suffisamment éveillé pour pouvoir en profiter. Mais je ne pouvais appuyer sur le bouton _Snooze_ qu'une seule fois si je voulais être prêt à temps pour l'école. Quand l'alarme retentit de nouveau, je sautai du lit, sortis des sous-vêtements de la pile de linge propre, et laissai tomber ceux que je portais sur la pile de linge sale. Tous les adolescents ont une pile de linge propre et une pile de linge sale, non ? La commode n'est qu'un objet de décoration.

Ma chambre était en désordre, comme toutes les chambres de garçons de treize ans. Je jurais mes grands dieux que si ma mère me faisait ranger ma chambre, je ne retrouverais plus rien. Elle finit par me dire de simplement fermer la porte afin que personne ne puisse voir l'étendue des dégâts. J'avais tout étalé par terre pour des raisons d'accessibilité, et j'avais tracé un chemin au milieu pour pouvoir atteindre mon lit. C'était parfait.

Trouvant le peignoir que mes parents m'avaient offert pour mon dernier anniversaire dans la pile des vêtements « portés mais mettables », je me glissai dedans et attachai la ceinture. Je l'aimais bien, car il me permettait de cacher mon érection matinale, et de cette façon je n'avais pas à supporter les commentaires de mon « adorable » grand frère.

Je terminai dans la salle de bains en avance, et comme toujours, je trouvai Itachi qui tapait du pied avec impatience en attendant que je libère la pièce.

– Il était temps, grommela-t-il en passant devant moi.

Je décidai de l'ignorer et retournai m'habiller dans ma chambre.

Aujourd'hui allait être un grand jour pour moi. C'était le premier jour, après que Naruto m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait (l'avait-il vraiment dit ?). J'allais le retrouver en cours, et j'étais impatient de le revoir. Je voulais qu'il me voie sous mon meilleur jour. Je choisis un jean de couleur noir qui me moulait parfaitement et un T-shirt Nike avec une grande virgule bleue dans le dos.

C'était une de mes façons préférées de m'habiller – un jean et un T-shirt. Je m'étais habillé de cette façon depuis le jour où j'avais commencé à choisir mes vêtements. A présent, je me sens mieux avec une chemise et une cravate, croyez-le ou non. Mais je m'égare encore. C'est assez fréquent, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bref, j'étais habillé. Je me rendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Maman avait préparé des œufs brouillés et du bacon avec des toasts beurrés. Je les engloutis comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis une semaine. Je fis même une pause assez longue pour descendre un grand verre de jus d'orange et m'essuyer la bouche avec une serviette en papier (NON, je ne la mangeai pas !).

Alors que je venais de finir, Itachi sortit de la salle de bains avec la même tête mal réveillée que quand il était entré. Je lui en fis part et je reçus un nom d'oiseau en retour. Ah, la joie d'avoir un grand frère.

Je retournai dans la salle de bains et finis ma toilette. Je me brossai les dents et passai un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux. Ma coiffure est si unique, que c'est devenu une chose que j'apprécie chez moi.

J'examinai mon visage. J'avais le front haut, un petit nez droit et des yeux noirs dont la couleur changeait en fonction de mon humeur. Je les avais déjà vus si rougeâtres. Naruto disait que mes yeux étaient expressifs. Moi, je les trouvais bizarres. Apparemment c'est purement héréditaire.

Je découvris plus tard que je n'étais pas le seul à m'inquiéter de mon apparence. A peu près tous ceux avec qui j'ai grandi avaient les mêmes appréhensions. La seule chose qui me différenciait d'eux, en fin de compte, était le fait que j'étais gay.

Je terminai rapidement mes rituels matinaux, attrapai mon blouson et me dirigeai vers la porte. Au moment où j'allais l'ouvrir, ma mère m'appela.

– Sasuke, voici de l'argent pour ton déjeuner. Tu avais encore oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me donna deux dollars, avec un sourire entendu. Assez d'argent pour acheter un repas à la cantine – si on peut appeler cela un repas – et rien d'autre.

– Sasuke, je n'aime pas que tu sautes les repas. Je sais que tu le fais, donc ne le nie pas. Ce n'est pas bon de sauter des repas pour un garçon en pleine croissance. Donc fais-moi plaisir, et mange, d'accord ? Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Que se passait-il ? Qui était cette personne et qu'avait-elle fait de la femme froide et distante que j'avais pour mère ? J'étais perplexe. Elle ne se comportait pas de façon normale. Elle ne manifestait JAMAIS d'intérêt pour moi, d'habitude.

– Tu vas bien, Maman ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être toi-même, ce matin.  
– Je vais très bien, merci. Aussi bien qu'hier. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question ?  
– Sans raison particulière. Ça doit être moi alors.

Je préférai battre en retraite plutôt que d'expliquer pourquoi j'avais posé la question. Ma mère n'insista pas. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, et dans le bon sens. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour provoquer ce changement ? J'étais certain que je finirais par le deviner. J'allais être patient et l'observer. Si ce n'était qu'une réaction coupable par rapport à ce qui s'était passé hier soir, les choses allaient revenir à la normale assez vite. Et si elle avait changé… Mais c'était peu probable.

Je fonçai vers le collège. J'étais impatient de voir Naruto. Son bus arrivait environ dix minutes avant le début des cours. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus et l'attendis. Alors que son bus arrivait, je devins soudain nerveux. Avait-il vraiment dit ce que je pensais avoir entendu ? M'aimait-il vraiment ou était-ce simplement de l'amitié ? Toutes ces pensées me torturaient l'esprit et entamaient ma bonne humeur. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes. Le temps que Naruto descende du bus, et j'étais redevenu aussi renfrogné que d'habitude. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'adresse un sourire en m'apercevant.

– Salut Sasu, la forme ?

Je fondis sur place. Mes genoux se mirent à trembler et je suis sûr que si j'avais essayé de parler à ce moment-là, ma voix n'aurait été qu'un couinement. Mon Dieu, c'était vraiment l'être le plus parfait que je connaissais. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux. Puis je m'aperçus qu'il me regardait bizarrement et je remis les pieds sur terre.

– Je suis en pleine forme, lui dis-je d'une voix forte, m'efforçant de donner le change aux personnes qui nous observaient.

Je réduisis le volume de ma voix pour que lui seul puisse m'entendre.

– Maintenant que tu es là.

Je lui tendis la main. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour éviter que les gens ne devinent que nous étions gays. Il eut l'air surpris, mais la serra quand même. J'essayai de lui faire passer tout ce que je ressentais dans ce simple contact. Je lui écrasai la main au point de lui faire mal, j'en suis sûr. Je le regardai dans les yeux, lui signifiant en silence combien je l'aimais. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il ressentit ce matin-là. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Mais puisqu'il est resté avec moi, je me dis que le sentiment devait être partagé.

La première sonnerie retentit. Les cours allaient commencer dans dix minutes. Nous nous engageâmes dans le hall en direction de son casier, qui était plus proche que le mien. Il se trouvait qu'il était aussi à proximité de celui de Choji. Mais celui-ci n'était pas dans les parages, heureusement. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des regards de côté en essayant d'ouvrir son casier. Il me rendait nerveux.

Il finit par ouvrir son casier à la troisième tentative, et je lui dis quelque chose que j'avais entendu dans la bouche d'un ami à mon grand frère, au retour d'une de leurs soirées.

– La règle des cinq pour cent.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

– Comment ?  
– Oui, tu dois être cinq pour cent plus intelligent que ton matériel. J'ai vu que tu avais eu du mal à ouvrir ton casier.

J'accompagnai ma remarque d'un sourire, pour qu'il ne le prenne pas mal, mais je n'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter.

– Eh !

Il me donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ce n'était pas par colère, mais par jeu. J'eus quand même mal. Je me frottai l'épaule et lui jetai un regard meurtri.

– Tu l'as bien mérité.

Encore un sourire.

– Oui, en effet, lui dis-je en souriant à mon tour. Mais était-il nécessaire de me faire mal ? J'ai besoin de ce bras aujourd'hui.

Son sourire devint espiègle et il me répondit qu'il saurait se faire pardonner. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je sentis mon sexe durcir. Mince alors, j'avais horreur de cela. Surtout à l'école.

– Je dois récupérer mes bouquins, lui dis-je, et me dirigeai vers mon casier sur le pas de course.

J'entendis Naruto éclater de rire derrière moi. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il savait pourquoi je m'étais enfui.

Une fois arrivé devant mon casier, je l'ouvris sans difficulté et sortis mes livres d'anglais. Nous n'allions probablement pas nous en servir, comme c'était la dernière semaine de cours. La plupart des professeurs faisaient relâche en cette fin d'année scolaire.

Alors que je cherchais mon livre d'algèbre au fond du casier, la porte fut claquée sur mon poignet, et je ressentis une vive douleur. Je poussai un cri de surprise et vis Choji éclater de rire. Il m'avait aperçu et n'avait pu résister à l'idée de venir me tourmenter. Il était entouré de ses acolytes, qui ricanaient comme des hyènes. J'essayai de les ignorer, tout en m'appuyant sur la porte de mon casier pour la maintenir ouverte et attraper mes affaires.

En m'éloignant, j'entendis Choji dire quelque chose à sa bande, et ils explosèrent de rire. Je fis semblant de ne rien entendre. L'écoute sélective était une de mes qualités. Je poussai un soupir. Peut-être que cette journée ne serait pas si différente des autres, après tout.

En entrant dans la classe d'anglais, je pris place rapidement. Naruto était déjà installé et lisait un livre dont j'ai oublié le titre. Je regardai mon poignet et constatai qu'il n'était pas cassé, mais je vis que du sang s'accumulait sous la peau, comme un suçon. J'allais avoir un hématome. Et cela me faisait mal. Mais comme toujours, j'allais survivre.

Choji entra dans la classe, et je lui adressai mon regard le plus haineux. Il me toisa d'un air supérieur et s'assit en me tournant le dos. Il m'avait éliminé de ses pensées, comme on jette un déchet. Je tremblais de rage impuissante.

– Ça va, Sasu ? Tu as l'air contrarié.

Naruto. Je le regardai et sentis ma colère s'estomper en un instant. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet, le front plissé et les lèvres pincées. Il était plus que beau. Comment pouvais-je rester en colère face à une telle perfection ?

– Ça va, répondis-je d'un air évasif, j'aimerais simplement botter les fesses de Choji.

Naruto sourit et acquiesça.

La troisième sonnerie retentit. J'avais dû zapper la seconde. Le cours commença, et M. Young nous donna un devoir écrit. Nous devions décrire qui nous étions et quels étaient nos projets d'avenir. C'était une rédaction de cinq cent lignes, à rendre avant vendredi. J'émis un grognement de protestation. De combien de façons pouvait-on dire que l'on était insignifiant, et que sa vie n'allait nulle part ? Cela faisait déjà dix mots. Il en restait encore 490. Voyons, combien de synonymes allais-je pouvoir trouver pour le mot faible ? J'allais trouver chacun d'entre eux et les placer dans une phrase, comme dans une leçon de vocabulaire.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas y couper, donc je me mis au travail avec la sérieuse intention de mentir comme un arracheur de dents et de pondre une belle histoire. Je finis la rédaction avant la fin du cours, quarante minutes plus tard. J'étais rapide. L'école n'était pas un problème pour moi. Ce n'était pas stimulant, et je n'avais aucune raison d'exceller. Mes parents étaient contents de mes notes, même si j'étais capable de faire bien mieux. Ils avaient déjà un prodige à la maison donc inutile de s'intéresser à moi.

Ma rédaction décrivait le bonheur de ma vie, mon excitation à l'idée des vacances imminentes, et combien j'étais impatient d'entrer en 4ème (un gros mensonge). J'écrivis que j'allais jouer au base-ball tout l'été et me consacrer à la lecture. Ce n'était pas la copie du siècle, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle me rapporterait au moins 15/20, ce qui me suffisait amplement.

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. M. Young rappela l'échéance du devoir, et je me dirigeai vers mon cours de maths, pendant que Naruto rejoignait sa classe de sciences sociales. Le cours de maths fut barbant, comme d'habitude. M. Fordyce essayait de nous donner de l'avance sur le programme de l'année suivante. Il nous parla de trigonométrie, et de ses applications dans le monde réel, mais personne n'écoutait (il avait raison, vous savez, c'est utile dans le monde réel, que ce soit pour la chimie, les sciences physiques ou l'architecture).

Une éternité plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, nous libérant de M. Monotone. J'avais eu du mal à rester éveillé pendant le cours. Maintenant, c'était au tour de M. Soiseth et de la fanfare.

La fanfare était une de mes classes préférées, après la biologie et l'informatique. Je jouais de la trompette. J'étais le seul trompettiste à jouer la troisième portée. Les autres pensaient que c'était plus valorisant de jouer la première. Les harmonies me convenaient très bien, et j'aimais avant tout produire des sons mélodieux..

Bien entendu, Naruto était là aussi, mais il jouait du trombone.

Parmi les autres membres de la fanfare, environ la moitié des trompettistes faisaient partie de la bande de Choji, ce qui rendait le cours pénible. Mais le plaisir que je prenais dans la musique compensait ce désagrément.

M. Soiseth, en revanche, était une personne imprévisible et lunatique. Il pardonnait facilement une erreur, mais s'énervait si la même erreur était répétée. Il était aussi intransigeant sur la discipline. Le bavardage n'était pas autorisé, et si cela se produisait, c'était des heures de colle. L'année précédente, M. Soiseth avait soulevé un élève de 4ème et l'avait plaqué contre le mur parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bavarder. Je ne sais pas comment il avait réussi à garder son poste. De nombreux parents avaient retirés leur enfant de la fanfare après cet épisode. Nous avions perdu environ la moitié de nos effectifs.

Aujourd'hui, nous ne faisions pas grand-chose, à part rendre nos partitions. Nous devions faire l'inventaire avant la fin de l'année scolaire, et nous étions davantage en étude surveillée qu'en classe. Nous attendions notre tour pour monter sur l'estrade et rendre nos partitions. Naruto et moi étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, alors que nous étions d'habitude séparés. Comme nous ne pouvions pas parler, nous étions obligés d'échanger des messages sur un cahier. Cela ne posait pas de problème à Soiseth, tant que nous restions silencieux.

– _Tu m'as manqué hier soir, Sasu._

– _Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai failli être privé de sortie, tu sais._

– _Comment ça ?_

– _L'école a appelé ma mère pour lui dire que j'avais séché. Je lui ai dit que je l'avais fait pour une bonne raison, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle m'a privé de sortie pendant deux semaines._

– _Comment est-ce que tu t'en es sorti ?_

– _Mon père est rentré et m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé. Je lui ai dit que tu avais eu besoin de te confier à un ami. Il m'a demandé de quoi nous avions parlé…_

Naruto prit un air paniqué, mais je lui fis signe de se rassurer.

– _Et je lui ai dit que tu m'avais fait promettre de ne rien dire. Il m'a demandé si tu prenais des drogues ou si tes parents te battaient. Je lui ai dit que non et c'en est resté là._

Pete sourit en écrivant.

– _Waouh. Ce n'est pas passé loin. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire à ma mère si elle me pose la question. Elle va me tirer les oreilles ! Je lui ai parlé de nous, de ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. Elle l'accepte mais… mon père n'est toujours pas au courant et elle n'aime pas lui mentir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me soutiendrait à ce moment-là._

Ça mère est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, même si elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécié. Pour moi aussi, arrivera le moment où il faudra l'annoncer à mes parents.

Naruto avait écrit quelque chose pendant que j'étais en train de réfléchir, et fut obligé de tapoter le cahier pour attirer mon attention.

– _Tu as demandé si tu pouvais passer le week-end chez moi ?_

– _NON ! J'ai oublié, avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier. J'appellerai ma mère pour lui demander à midi, d'accord ?_

– _D'accord._

Je me mis à dessiner des signes sur la feuille. Quand nous avions commencé à nous fréquenter, l'année précédente, le langage codé était à la mode. Nous avions inventé un code et découvert comment l'utiliser de différentes façons, en inversant les signes de manière à faire comprendre quelle était la clé du code. Le principe était que seuls certains signes représentaient des lettres, alors que les autres n'étaient là que pour rendre le message plus long et plus complexe. Comme nous n'avions qu'une série de signes à retenir, c'était facile à utiliser et nous pouvions décrypter les messages sans avoir besoin d'une table de code. C'était plutôt malin pour des garçons de onze ans.

Je pris mon temps pour écrire le message. Je voulais m'assurer que tous les signes étaient corrects.

– _JE T'AIME_

Je vis son regard s'animer et un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage si expressif.

– _JE T'M AUSSI_

– Naruto Uzumaki, amenez-moi vos partitions.

Merde ! On pouvait compter sur Soiseth pour casser l'ambiance. Naruto esquissa un sourire pour s'excuser et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Je regardai de nouveau ce que Naruto avait écrit en langage codé.

– _JE T'M AUSSI_

Cette petite phrase avait plus d'importance pour moi à ce moment précis que toute autre chose au monde. Il m'aimait vraiment, et voulait être avec moi. Je contemplai la feuille jusqu'à ce que Naruto ait fini de rendre ses partitions. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. J'ai conservé ce cahier quelque part. Il faut que je le retrouve.

– _Ça va, Sasu ? _

– _Oui. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir._

– _A quel sujet ?_

Retour au langage codé.

– _NOUS, MA M ET MON P, TA M ET TON P, CE QUE NOUS ALLONS LEUR DIRE._

Mince, j'avais une crampe à la main. Le langage codé n'était pas conçu pour écrire des romans, et nous avions déjà écrit beaucoup au cours de cette conversation.

– _Nous n'en ferons rien. Pas pour le moment. Ma mère dit que ça ne presse pas. _(Pas de langage codé cette fois-ci, Naruto semblait penser que ce n'était pas nécessaire.)

– _ET SI ON NOUS SURPREND ?_

– _NOUS FERONS TRÈS ATTENTION._

Je devais avoir l'air dubitatif, car il tapota sur le cahier pour insister. Puis il griffonna de nouveau.

– _NE T'INQUIÈTE PAS_.

– _J'essaierai._

Il souligna ce qu'il avait écrit précédemment en haut de la page.

– _JE T'M AUSSI_

Il m'adressa un petit sourire et frôla ma jambe avec la sienne en se reculant sur sa chaise. Nous gardâmes le silence jusqu'à la fin du cours, sans rien écrire de plus (j'en étais d'ailleurs incapable, m'étant fatigué le poignet avec ce satané langage codé).

La sonnerie retentit. Nous nous levâmes et prîmes la direction de nos classes suivantes. Naruto avait maths et moi sciences sociales. Nous nous séparâmes en arrivant devant mon casier. Il me tapota affectueusement l'épaule et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Je fis ma combinaison et ouvris la porte pour attraper mes bouquins et mon classeur. Avec le tout, je me rendis en cours.

Le cours de sciences sociales prit fin, et c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Ignorant les remarques de ma mère sur la nécessité de me nourrir, je rejoignis Naruto sur les gradins pour discuter et profiter du soleil de la fin de matinée. Ni lui ni moi ne mangions à la cantine. Nous préférions garder l'argent pour acheter des sodas ou des bonbons. L'accès aux gradins n'était pas vraiment autorisé le midi, mais les surveillants nous laissaient faire tant qu'ils pouvaient nous voir. Nous étions les premiers à y prendre place.

– Ah, je suis content que ce soit terminé. Je déteste les maths ! Est-ce que Fordyce est obligé de rendre ça si chiant ? Il me donne envie de travailler dans un fast-food pour le restant de mes jours.

Naruto me fit sourire, comme d'habitude.

– Oui, j'imagine très bien la scène. Toi au grill, et moi en train de lessiver le sol. Nous pourrions nous payer une cabane en carton avec nos salaires.

– Oui, mais ce serait un grand carton, et ce serait le nôtre.

Ça y est, nous faisions des projets d'avenir, même si c'était pour rire. Je sus à ce moment-là que j'avais envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Il remplissait un vide que je ressentais depuis toujours. Il était mon autre moitié, capable de me faire m'ouvrir et de lire dans mes pensées comme dans un livre. Il devinait mes sentiments, mes attentes et mes aspirations. Il me connaissait intérieurement et extérieurement. Enfin, pas encore physiquement, mais en ce qui concernait ma personnalité, il m'avait cerné. Je savais que s'il me quittait, un jour, pour n'importe quelle raison, je cesserais d'exister. Je mourrais.

Nous bavardâmes au sujet de ce que nous allions faire ce week-end, quel film nous voulions voir, où nous allions nous balader avec les moto-cross qu'il possédait, bref, des sujets de conversation ordinaires pour des garçons de notre âge. Nous évitions tous deux d'évoquer des sujets plus personnels, au cas où quelqu'un nous entendrait.

Le reste de la journée sembla durer une éternité. Le seul cours que nous avions en commun cet après-midi-là était l'EPS. J'avais informatique, EPS et biologie, et Naruto avait biologie, EPS et informatique. La tenue de sport n'était pas obligatoire, pour une fois. Nous devions rendre nos cadenas et d'autres affaires, ce qui nous laissa du temps pour discuter. Puis nous nous séparâmes de nouveau pour la dernière heure de cours. Dans l'ensemble, cette journée s'était bien passée pour moi. Je n'avais croisé Choji qu'une seule fois. Il avait quatre cours en commun avec moi, dont EPS. Mais comme nous n'avions rien fait de physique, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de me brutaliser.

Je retrouvai brièvement Naruto devant son casier avant qu'il ne prenne le bus. Je lui assurai que je demanderais à ma mère si je pouvais dormir chez lui, et que je l'appellerais dès que j'aurais la réponse. Je rentrerais en bus avec lui le lendemain si je pouvais venir.

Je rentrai rapidement chez moi, pressé de demander l'autorisation de passer la nuit chez lui. Je découvris en arrivant que Maman ne fût pas encore rentrée. Elle devait encore être au travail. Je fouillai dans le frigo et trouvai quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Ce n'était que des restes, mais je leur trouvai un meilleur goût que la veille au dîner.

Ayant provisoirement trompé ma faim, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et m'assis sur le lit pour me plonger dans mon bouquin du moment. Je dévorais un livre tous les deux ou trois jours en fonction de son épaisseur et mon rythme de lecture. Je devais lire près de 1000 pages par semaine à l'époque.

J'entendis Itachi rentrer. J'essayais de l'ignorer autant que possible, mais je ne pus l'éviter cette fois-ci. Il entra dans ma chambre sans frapper à la porte. Ce genre de chose avait le don de m'énerver.

– Tu vas dormir chez ton petit ami, ce week-end ? Je veux inviter des potes et je ne veux PAS que tu fasses tout foirer.

Je ne relevai pas et poursuivis ma lecture comme si de rien n'était.

– Sas, je te parle. Tu veux jouer au roi du silence ?

Je continuai à faire comme si il n'était pas là. Il avança dans ma chambre et baissa mon livre, se retrouvant face à face avec moi.

– Je t'ai posé une question. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Sasu !

– Eh !

Il me fit une pichenette au front qui me déstabilisa et joint mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Tout mouvement m'était impossible. Il s'était assis sur mon bassin, je ne pouvais riposter en lui donnant des coups de pieds.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Si tu avais frappé à la porte comme je te l'ai déjà demandé des milliers de fois je ne t'aurais pas ignorer.  
– … Répond à ma question maintenant.

– Hn… Je serai chez Naruto.

– Bravo. Tu es un bon frangin.

– Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Depuis quand t'es devenu le connard devant moi ?

Il se releva pendant que je parlais.

– Hn. Amuse-toi bien avec ton PETIT ami. Moi, je suis sûre de m'amuser, comme tu ne seras pas là.

Cette appellation me gênait. Mon frère était tout pour moi, malgré qu'on se prenne souvent la tête, on était très unis. J'avais l'impression que si mon frère partait maintenant, on perdrait notre lien.

– Tachi ?

Il se retourna et me fixa. Son regard m'évaluait, moi et le ton de ma voix. Il avait dû percevoir ma peine et ma crainte.

– Si tu as besoin de moi, fait le moi savoir. Je t'aime Sasu. Quel que soit la personne que tu aimes.

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa au front, là où plutôt il m'avait fait cette vilaine pichenette.

Itachi a-t-il deviné mon orientation ? Autant ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'instant, je suis trop parano. Je repris donc ma lecture pour me changer les idées.

Maman finit par rentrer peu après cinq heures. Je bondis vers elle dès qu'elle franchit la porte.

– Salut, M'man. Naruto m'a demandé si je pouvais dormir chez lui ce week-end. Tu es d'accord ?

Elle devait sentir mon excitation, j'en étais sûr. Et comme ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, elle devint méfiante.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ensemble ?

Je réfléchis rapidement, et répondis en donnant une partie de la vérité.

– Nous ferons de la moto. Nous avons trouvé de nouveaux chemins dans la colline. Et nous ferons de la console aussi.

– Oui, je vois, dit-elle, sentant bien que je ne lui avais pas tout dit. Eh bien, c'est d'accord pour moi. Je vais appeler sa mère pour vérifier qu'elle est d'accord de son côté.

Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de Naruto. Il dut décrocher et appeler sa mère. Après les « Oui, oui » et les « D'accord » habituels, elle prit congé et raccrocha.

– D'accord, tu peux y aller, mais pas de bêtises, tu m'entends ?  
– Moi ? Des bêtises ? Jamais !

Je souris et lui sautai au cou.

– Merci, Maman.

Elle sourit avec indulgence et me tapota la tête d'une façon maternelle. Je me demandai de nouveau ce qui avait bien pu provoquer son changement d'attitude à mon égard.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et commençai à préparer mon sac pour le week-end. Je pris deux paires de jeans et quelques T-shirts, ainsi qu'un sous-pull à manches longues pour la moto (vous vous êtes déjà pris une branche à cinquante kilomètres heure ?). Voyons voir. Des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, des bottes. C'était à peu près tout. Je prendrais mon bouquin le lendemain matin, afin de pouvoir lire quelques pages avant de m'endormir. J'avais besoin de bouquiner pour trouver le sommeil.

Le dîner se déroula sans incident notable. Mon père m'adressa un sourire en rentrant. Encore une chose nouvelle. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un vieil épisode de Twilight Zone. Itachi annonça aux parents qu'il invitait ses amies à la maison la nuit suivante et ils acceptèrent.

A la fin du diner je souhaitai une bonne nuit à ma famille. Je leur souris et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour finir de préparer mes affaires.

Aujourd'hui se révéla être un grand jour après tout. Mes parents sont plus unies qu'auparavant et plus prévenant l'un envers l'autre. J'ai retrouvé mon grand frère. Et je vais passer tout un weekend chez mon petit ami. Je rougis rien qu'en fantasmant ce que nous ferons lors de nos soirées…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je sais il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais période de baccalauréat oblige. **

**Pour info, il y aura très prochainement un premier lemon durant le weekend. Donc probablement au prochain chapitre voire le chapitre 5. **

**A la prochaine.**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Pour l'amour de Naruto

Auteur : caprice75

Genre : Romance, Schoolfic, Drame

Couple : Naru/Sasu (ou dans le sens inverse)

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est tirée de l'œuvre de Julia Harper (pseudonyme Elizabeth Hoyt), et d'un peu de mon imagination. Les personnages de Naruto sont de Masashi Kishimoto.

Je répète que cette fiction est tirée d'un roman ajoutée à mon imagination.

Résumé : Ce sont de jeunes adolescents quand nait leur histoire d'amour. Rapidement confrontés aux épreuves de la vie, ils vont devoir se battre pour que triomphent leurs sentiments. Cette fiction traite de coming-out, d'homosexualité, d'homophobie, UA et complètement OOC.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier particulièrement **hathor2**,** Passerine, Milianii-chan et Dokx**. Remerciement à tous ceux/celles qui lisent ma fic, autant les anonymes que ceux qui ne review pas. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci à ceux qui m'ajoute ainsi que ma fic, en alertes et/ou favoris.

**Chapitre 4**

J'avais fini de préparer mon sac depuis un moment, et maintenant, allongé dans mon lit, je réfléchissais à ce que mon père venait de me dire. Ni lui, ni moi ne manifestions vraiment nos émotions. Mon père m'avait dit qu'il était fier de moi. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait ainsi. En revanche, je ne comprenais toujours pas quelle était l'origine de tous ces bouleversements.

Je fis un rêve bizarre cette nuit-là. J'étais dans un endroit qui ressemblait à chez moi, mais ce n'était pas ma maison. Ma mère me disait que je serais plus utile auprès de Naruto, que d'elle. Elle avait fait mes valises et me mettait à la porte. Kushina venait me chercher. Alors que maman ouvrait la portière de la voiture, je me souviens distinctement qu'elle me disait : « Je suis fatiguée de m'occuper de toi. Il faut que tu te prennes en charge à présent ». Papa regardait la télé et ne se souciait pas du fait que je partais. Itachi organisait une fête dans la salle à manger. Cela n'avait aucun sens, en fait. Je me réveillais avant d'arriver chez Naruto, étourdi et épuisé.

La journée à l'école le lendemain se passa plutôt bien, mis à part les inévitables accrochages avec Choji et sa bande. Il trouva le moyen de faire tomber les livres que je portais, et de claquer la porte de mon casier à deux reprises alors que je venais de l'ouvrir. Les insultes et les sarcasmes habituels. J'étais TELLEMENT soulagé que l'année touchait à sa fin. Je pouvais enfin oublier Choji et me concentrer sur Naruto !

Je rendis la rédaction que j'avais écrite à M. Young, et il la corrigea sur place. Il me donna 15/20. Exactement ce que j'espérais. Effort minimum et note correcte.

Naruto et moi fîmes comme d'habitude à midi, c'est-à-dire que nous séchâmes la cantine et gagnâmes les gradins, bavardant avec entrain de ce que nous allions faire le lendemain. Nous n'abordâmes aucun sujet intime. Nous n'étions pas prêts pour cela. Nous étions simplement deux garçons discutant des bêtises que nous allions pouvoir faire pendant le week-end.

La sonnerie marqua la fin de la pause du déjeuner. Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent étonnamment vite. Je passais l'essentiel de mon temps à dessiner des paysages au crayon. Ce n'était pas terrible, mais ils me plaisaient bien.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se fit enfin entendre. Je sprintais vers mon casier pour y récupérer mon sac et rejoignis Naruto. La chance était avec moi, je ne fis pas de mauvaise rencontre en chemin.

Je trouvais Naruto en train de faire le ménage dans son casier. Il jetait des liasses de papiers dans une corbeille qu'il avait posé au pied de son casier, tout en discutant avec Lee. Apparemment leur conversation touchait à sa fin.

– Eh, Sasuke, la forme ? dit-il en s'éloignant vers son casier.  
– Super. A plus tard, Lee. Tu es prêt, Naruto ?  
– Presque. Je dois ramener une partie de ce bric-à-brac chez moi pour ne pas avoir à m'en occuper la semaine prochaine. Mince alors. Je ne pensais pas avoir gardé autant de choses.

Il triait des pages de cours qui s'étaient accumulés dans le bas de son casier pendant l'année. Une feuille de papier coincée dans une pile attira mon attention. Elle était couverte de cœurs rouge vif et de lettres détourées. Je pensais que c'était une carte de Saint-Valentin ou quelque chose que Sakura lui avait donné. En regardant de plus près, je crus voir mon nom écrit dans l'un des cœurs.

Désormais intrigué, j'attrapai la feuille avant que Naruto ne puisse la jeter dans la corbeille, et finis par faire tomber toute la pile, qui s'éparpilla dans le couloir.

– Bien joué. Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?  
– J'ai cru voir quelque chose qui portait mon nom.  
– Ça m'étonnerait. Ce sont juste de vieilles copies et…

Son regard tomba sur la feuille que je cherchais et il BONDIT. Je ne l'avais jamais vu bondir comme cela auparavant. Il attrapa la feuille et essaya de la glisser sous le tas pour la soustraire à ma vue.

Je me postai négligemment devant la corbeille, barrant son accès à Naruto. Quand il se retourna pour jeter ses papiers, je lui tendis simplement la main. Il dit « Quoi ? » et essaya de prendre un air innocent, mais échoua lamentablement. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, tendant la main avec un sourire entendu.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Voyant que personne n'était assez près pour entendre ce que nous disions, il feuilleta dans la pile et me montra la feuille. Il n'y avait pas une série de mots comme je le pensais, mais juste quelques griffonnements. Mon nom était écrit à plusieurs endroits de manière stylisée, entouré de petits cœurs. Puis je vis quelque chose qui me fit chaud au cœur. En petits caractères, il avait écrit « J'aime Sasuke » à plusieurs reprises pour former l'un des cœurs. Il avait dû y passer des heures. Je remarquai aussi que la feuille avait été déchirée à plusieurs endroits, avant d'être soigneusement scotchée à nouveau. On voyait à peine les déchirures.

Je montrais les traces de ruban adhésif et demandai :

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il retira la feuille de la pile et la dissimula entre deux vieilles copies. Il les plaça avec précaution dans son sac à dos et me répondit :

– Sakura a trouvé cette feuille dans mon casier un jour. J'avais oublié que je l'avais cachée dans un de mes livres. C'était un jour où mon père était rentré à la maison plus tôt que prévu. J'avais laissé la feuille dans mon casier avant d'aller en cours et Sakura était tombée dessus. Elle avait ma combinaison, tu sais ?

J'acquiesçai pendant que mon sang se figeait.

– Elle l'a déchirée en morceaux. Au début, elle a cru que ça lui était destiné. Puis elle a vu ton nom. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes séparés. Je lui ai dit que j'étais gay. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas deviné quand je n'avais pas pu assurer.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte en baissant la tête.

– Je lui ai dit que tu ne savais pas que je t'aimais ni que j'étais gay. Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé. Elle a juste fait demi-tour et elle m'a planté là, sur le parking. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis, sauf pour me dire qu'elle ne le dirait à personne. Maintenant elle ne me regarde même plus.

Naruto était visiblement mal à l'aise en me racontant cela. Il fixait le sol, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas s'il devait rester là ou bien s'enfuir en courant. Il leva les yeux pour observer ma réaction, soutint mon regard un instant, puis baissa les yeux de nouveau.

– Eh, je me fiche de ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est comment tu te sens maintenant.

Je mis la main sur son épaule et poursuivis en chuchotant :

– Cela me fait le plus grand bien de savoir que tu m'aimes, même si je ne peux pas te le montrer, ni te montrer que je t'aime en retour.

Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux de nouveau.

– Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime aussi. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Et je veux ce dessin pour mon album.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Son visage se décomposa, cependant, quand nous entendîmes le bus s'éloigner de l'école.

– Oh, merde ! On a loupé le bus !  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais demander à ma mère de nous emmener chez toi. Allez, on y va.  
– D'accord. Laisse-moi juste une seconde pour finir de ranger ça.

Il termina de vider ses papiers dans la corbeille, puis ferma son casier.

Nous parcourûmes le kilomètre et demi qui nous séparait de chez moi en bavardant à bâtons rompus. Naruto appela sa mère, lui dit que nous avions raté le bus, et que j'allais demander à ma mère de nous déposer plus tard. Elle lui dit de rappeler si ma mère ne pouvait pas nous emmener. Naruto raccrocha juste au moment où Itachi entrait.

– Oh, les amoureux sont là.

J'entendis un ricanement derrière lui. Il s'effaça pour révéler la présence de son pote Kisame, un vrai connard.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé être chez ton petit ami, Sasuke ?

Son ton était accusateur, comme si j'avais prévu de lui gâcher la soirée. Mais en observant son visage minutieusement je pus constater qu'il n'avait pas oublié notre conversation d'hier. Il ne faisait que feindre le malheur de m'avoir pour petit frère. Je feins alors moi aussi.

Je regardai autour de moi, comme si j'avais entendu quelque chose au loin, et me tournai vers Naruto.

– Tu as entendu quelque chose ? J'ai cru entendre aboyer un chien.

Itachi fit un pas en ma direction et brandit son poing pour me frapper.

– Ferme-la, minus !

Il me lança un coup que j'esquivai facilement. Je reculai vite hors de sa portée et me dirigeais vers ma chambre, faisant signe à Naruto de me suivre.

Encore une fois, le besoin irrépressible de lui répliquer l'emporta.

– Oui, j'avais raison. Un petit chien qui aboyait.

Il se lança après moi, nous poursuivant dans le hall. En arrivant à ma chambre, j'ajoutais :

– Et d'après ce que j'entends, c'était un chien en chaleur.

Je fermais ma porte précipitamment et m'adossais dessus pour faire face à l'orage qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre. J'avais à peine pris position que la porte trembla sous l'impact de son poids.

A plusieurs reprises, il essaya de forcer la porte avec son épaule, hurlant des obscénités et décrivant le sort qui m'attendait s'il me mettait la main dessus. J'eus du mal à me retenir de rire et à garder la porte fermée. Naruto se roulait sur mon lit en contenant son hilarité, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Itachi renonça finalement à se jeter contre la porte et commença à la marteler du poing. Deux ou trois coups suffirent à faire un trou de la taille d'une balle de tennis dans la porte. Craignant qu'il se soit blessé, je pris un risque calculé, ouvris la porte, ne vis pas de sang, et la refermais rapidement.

– Papa va te tuer, Itachi. C'est la deuxième porte cette année !  
– Tais-toi, espèce de bâtard.

Il prit la fuite avec son idiot de copain pour aller concocter une histoire qui nous donnerait tous les torts.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le hall, Naruto ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il commença à rire si fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Plus il me regardait, plus il riait. Je m'assis sur le lit, le pris par les épaules, et l'embrassais résolument sur la bouche. Son rire fut immédiatement remplacé par des gloussements qui s'espacèrent alors que nous nous embrassions profondément, explorant nos lèvres et nos bouches respectives.

Nous fûmes interrompus quelques minutes plus tard par le son de la porte d'entrée qui claquait. Je ne savais pas si c'était Maman qui rentrait ou Itachi et Kisame qui sortaient. Je fus vite fixé par les baragouinements d'Itachi qui rapportait mes exploits. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis la voix de ma mère qui demandait à Itachi de se taire.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Maman jeta un coup d'œil. Son regard s'attarda sur le trou béant dans la porte, puis elle nous fixa de nouveau.

– Bonjour, Naruto.  
– Bonjour Maman !

Nous avions répondu en chœur.

Elle aimait bien que mes amis l'appellent Maman. Cela simplifiait les choses et évitait le cérémonieux « Madame Uchiha ».

– Je vois qu'il y a déjà eu une guerre alors que vous êtes à peine rentrés. Pourquoi le provoques-tu, Sasuke ? Il a dit que tu étais rentré et que tu avais commencé à la traiter de noms d'oiseaux. Vous avez des invités, conduisez-vous en être civilisé lorsqu'il y en a.

La contrepartie du fait que Naruto l'appelait Maman était qu'elle n'hésitait pas à me passer un savon devant lui.

– Eh bien, quelle est ta version ?

Je choisis de dire la vérité, comme d'habitude.

– Naruto et moi sommes arrivés ici juste avant eux. Il est entré et a insinué que Naruto était mon petit ami. Je n'ai pas apprécié et je lui ai répondu. C'est lui qui a commencé cette fois-ci, tu peux demander à Naruto.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux. J'avais découvert il y a longtemps que c'était sa façon de déterminer si je mentais ou pas.

– Bon, d'accord. Essaie juste de ne pas énerver ton grand frère comme ça, et je lui dirais de te laisser tranquille. D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? Vous étiez censés prendre le bus jusque chez Naruto, non ?  
– Nous avons raté le bus et marché jusqu'ici. Mme Uzumaki nous a dit qu'elle viendrait nous chercher si tu ne pouvais pas nous emmener.  
– Préparez-vous à partir. Je vais juste dire deux mots à Itachi. Je vous retrouve dans la voiture.

Je me levais du lit, suivi par Naruto. Nous attrapâmes nos sacs et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Itachi et Kisame nous fusillèrent du regard quand nous passâmes devant eux. Kisame faisait bloc avec Itachi. La prochaine fois, il faudrait que je me souvienne de l'inclure dans mes insultes.

Maman attendit que nous ayons franchi le pas de la porte avant de parler aux mecs. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis un retentissant « Putain ! », ce qui signifiait qu'Itachi n'appréciait pas la punition. Connaissant ma mère, elle a dû lui dire qu'il devra payer la réparation de ma porte cassé par ses soins. Je ris tout bas et Naruto en fit autant.

Maman sortit de la maison. Avant de fermer la porte, elle passa la tête et dit :

– Je ne te le dirai pas deux fois, Itachi. Ton argent de poche passera directement dans cette porte !

Fermant la porte, elle marcha vers la voiture d'un pas décidé. L'irritation céda la place à l'inquiétude sur son visage quand elle nous rejoignit dans la voiture.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?

Je ne crois pas qu'elle attendait une réponse. Je gardais le silence tout en m'interrogeant sur son air inquiet. Est-ce qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose ? Décidément, il fallait que je soigne ma paranoïa.

Le trajet vers la maison de Naruto fut parcouru rapidement. Nous gardâmes le silence, ne souhaitant pas provoquer Maman davantage ou susciter des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Quand nous arrivâmes chez Naruto, elle sourit et nous dit de bien nous amuser. Elle me rappela également de surveiller mes manières. Je lui promis que je ferais attention.

La maison de Naruto était peinte en vert et comptait trois étages. De devant, elle semblait comporter deux étages, l'étage inférieur s'ouvrant sur l'arrière, environ trois mètres plus bas, comme un sous-sol. C'était la salle de jeux, comme ils l'appelaient. C'est là que Naruto et moi passions nos journées quand le temps ne nous permettait pas de sortir. Le jardin devant la maison était bien entretenu et les sapins autour de la pelouse dataient d'avant la construction de la maison. Une allée partait de la route pour rejoindre un garage pour deux voitures accolé à la maison et un hangar indépendant de l'autre côté. Le terrain autour de la maison était dégagé et faisait penser à une clairière au milieu des bois. La cour derrière la maison était entourée par une cloison en bois haute de deux mètres environ. Elle était assez vaste pour pouvoir envisager une partie de football.

Nous franchîmes la porte d'entrée, et Naruto appela sa mère pour lui dire que nous étions arrivés. Elle vint à ma rencontre et me salua, me demandant comment j'allais, et prenant des nouvelles de mes parents. Je fis les réponses appropriées et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Naruto, où nous déposâmes nos sacs.

Nous nous changeâmes pour revêtir nos tenues de moto. J'observai Naruto se déshabiller et me figeais, incapable de détacher mon regard de son corps parfait. Naruto, bien sûr, s'aperçut que je ne bougeais plus et que je le fixais des yeux. Il en profita pour se pavaner et finit par enlever ses vêtements en faisant un strip-tease. Il eut l'effet désiré et pouffa de rire quand il vit mon caleçon se tendre. Je sortis de ma rêverie et fis un sourire gêné. Je finis de me déshabiller pendant qu'il enfilait sa tenue de moto.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de mettre mon pantalon de moto, Mme Uzumaki ouvrit la porte. Mon excitation n'était pas encore complètement retombée, et je glapis en tournant le dos à la porte, manquant de perdre mon équilibre. Naruto leva les yeux vers sa mère d'un air contrarié et lui dit :

– Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux jamais toquer avant d'entrer ?  
– Vous n'avez rien à cacher que je n'aie pas déjà vu avant.

Je faillis lui dire « Moi, si ! », mais je me retins.

– N'allez pas trop loin, les garçons, parce que nous dînons tôt ce soir. Ton père et moi avons des choses à faire après le dîner. Je veux que vous soyez rentrés avant que nous ne partions. Naruto, j'aimerais te dire deux mots avant que tu partes. Pourrais-tu venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

Il se leva et la suivit hors de la chambre, le visage inquiet. Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, je mis mon pantalon de moto, mes chaussures montantes et un sous-pull. J'attendis qu'il revienne.

Naruto revint environ dix minutes plus tard, l'air abattu. Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur son lit, me jetant un regard d'effroi. Je me levai pour m'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il m'arrêta du regard, me faisant signe de fermer la porte qui était restée ouverte.

Fermant la porte, je revins m'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Maman va dire à Papa que je suis gay. Elle dit qu'il a le droit de savoir et qu'elle ne peut pas lui cacher plus longtemps. Il va me tuer, Sasuke, j'en suis sûr ! Il va littéralement me tuer ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Il me regarda d'un air désespéré. Son appréhension était plutôt justifiée, d'après ce que je pouvais deviner. Son père essaierait probablement de le tuer, ou au moins de lui mettre une raclée. Je ne savais pas si la mère de Naruto serait capable de l'en empêcher.

Je me laissai glisser à terre, m'agenouillant devant Naruto. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les serrai de toutes mes forces. En plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je ressentis quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Je voulais le protéger, le prendre dans mes bras et lui servir de bouclier contre la violence de son père. Je voulais qu'il se sente rassuré, en sécurité. Je voulais qu'il sache que je l'aimais, en ce moment précis, de tout mon cœur.

– Naruto…

Il baissa les yeux quand je pris la parole. Je relâchai ses mains et redressai son menton, pour qu'il me regarde de nouveau dans les yeux.

– Si ton père essaie te tuer, il faudra qu'il me passe dessus d'abord. Je ne laisserai personne te faire mal sans te défendre. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, même si je dois mourir aussi.

Il secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je le stoppais net en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Je suis sérieux. Tu représentes ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Nous sommes dans cette épreuve ensemble.

Alors que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux, je me penchais en avant et passais mes bras autour de sa taille. Il enveloppa ma tête dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. J'entendais les battements de son cœur.

J'entendis Minato claquer la porte d'entrée. Il fit une entrée tonitruante, comme d'habitude, pour que le monde entier sache qu'il était arrivé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Naruto et vis la peur revenir sur son visage. Je le serais brièvement de nouveau contre moi.

Soudain, je ressentis de la colère. Plus que de la colère. Comment est-ce que Kushina avait-elle pu choisir ce soir pour mettre Minato au courant ? Le fait que je sois invité n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. En même temps, c'était une bonne chose que je sois là. J'avais une chance de protéger Naruto.

– Tirons-nous d'ici. Je veux faire de la moto.

Naruto parlait d'une voix résignée.

– Ça va aller, Naruto. Je serais avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Au pire, nous irons nous réfugier chez moi à pied. Tu seras en sécurité. Allez, ne te laisse pas abattre.

Je parlais avec force et conviction. Je crus le voir reprendre un peu confiance, mais il avait clairement peur de son père.

Nous nous rendîmes au hangar et sortîmes les moto-cross. Nous mîmes nos casques et démarrâmes les engins. C'était des petites Yamaha 80. Elles étaient suffisamment puissantes pour rendre la balade palpitante, mais restaient tout de même assez maniables.

Comme Kushina nous l'avait demandé, nous restâmes à proximité, escaladant et dévalant les pistes à côté de la maison. Une des pistes serpentait sur environ vingt kilomètres et menait non loin de chez moi. Naruto regarda cette piste plusieurs fois quand nous la croisâmes, comme s'il envisageait de l'emprunter. A un moment, il s'arrêta au pied de la piste et resta assis sur sa moto à l'observer. Je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur et coupais le contact. Il coupa le sien et dit, juste assez fort pour que je puisse entendre à travers mon casque :

– Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, Sas. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire confiance à ma mère ? Tout ceci ne serait pas en train d'arriver si je ne lui avais pas dit.

Je posais une main sur sa jambe.

–Tu ne m'en aurais pas parlé non plus, et nous ne serions pas ensemble. Rien ne pourra nous séparer. Même si nous devons nous enfuir, nous serons toujours ensemble. Toi et moi, pour toujours. Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais.  
– Je t'aime aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer. Mon père va se mettre dans une colère noire.  
– Non. Je ne vais nulle part sans toi. Nous sommes ensemble. Je suis là, et je ne vais pas m'en aller. Même si je dois me battre contre ton père.

Il me regarda intensément. Il acquiesça finalement d'un hochement de tête rapide et redémarra sa moto. Alors que je redémarrais la mienne, il repartit en faisant une roue avant.

Nous roulâmes pendant encore une heure, puis Kushina sortit et nous fit signe de rentrer. Alors que nous arrivions dans l'allée, elle indiqua à Naruto de se rapprocher. Je le suivis jusqu'à elle et je m'arrêtais à côté de lui. Coupant les gaz, je retirais mon casque rapidement afin d'entendre ce que disait Kushina. Naruto mit un peu plus longtemps que moi, me laissant un temps d'avance.

– Brian, j'ai quelque chose de personnel à dire à Naruto, si ça ne te dérange pas.

C'était une fin de non-recevoir. Je sentis la colère monter d'un coup. L'espace d'une seconde, je voulus me jeter sur elle, mais je me retins. Je me penchais en avant et lui jetais le regard le plus menaçant qu'un garçon de treize ans puisse jeter à quelqu'un, soit le spécial regard signé Uchiha.

– Si vous allez parler de la conversation que vous allez avoir avec Minato, je reste là. Je ne veux pas laisser Naruto tout seul. Nous sommes ensemble.

Elle resta sans voix. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois comme celle d'un poisson. Puis elle reprit la parole :

– Appelle ta mère, et dis-lui de venir te chercher tout de suite. Nous nous expliquerons plus tard.  
– Non, Madame, je ne le ferais pas. La sécurité de Naruto est trop importante à mes yeux pour que je rentre chez moi. Vous ne m'avez peut-être pas entendu à l'instant quand je vous ai dit que nous étions ensemble. Naruto est bien plus que mon meilleur ami. Je veux être là pour le protéger, et je SERAI là pour le protéger tant que vous ne pourrez pas me dire avec certitude que Minato ne lui fera pas de mal. Oui, je suis gay aussi. La seule raison pour laquelle je vous le dis est pour que vous sachiez ce dont je suis capable. Si vous me forcez à partir et que Naruto reçoit la moindre égratignure, j'appellerais les services sociaux. Vous ne pourrez PAS me faire changer d'avis. C'est trop important.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et me dévisagea avec attention. Je soutins son regard sans sourciller, et elle put lire la détermination sur mon visage. Elle réfléchit à ce que je venais de dire pendant une bonne minute, pendant que Naruto s'agitait, mal à l'aise.

– Est-ce que ta famille est au courant ?

Je secouais la tête.

– Vous êtes la première personne à qui j'en parle, après Naruto.  
– Comment savez-vous que vous vous aimez ? Vous semblez bien sûrs de vous.  
– Je ne pense pas l'aimer, Maman, je l'AIME vraiment. Et il m'aime en retour.

Naruto parla calmement mais fermement. J'acquiesçai en silence.

– Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de dégoût.  
– Non, nous ne l'avons pas encore fait. Nous n'en avons même pas encore discuté.  
– Tant mieux, car je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques. Mais Naruto, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois gay ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ?

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour avoir cette discussion.

– Allons dans le hangar pour ranger les motos.

Je montrais la maison d'un signe de tête. Naruto et Kushina acquiescèrent.

En arrivant dans le hangar, je descendis de la moto et la fis rouler jusqu'au rangement que Minato avait construit à cet effet. Naruto fit de même, puis il se tourna vers sa mère et répondit à sa question.

– Tu n'as rien fait de travers. Je ne suis pas devenu gay du jour au lendemain, je l'ai toujours su. C'est juste que je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais. Je suis toujours le même, Maman.

Elle me regarda, et j'approuvai.

Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle en se tordant les mains, son visage traversé d'émotions contradictoires. Puis elle se jeta en avant et prit Naruto dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kushina me regarda et ouvrit le cercle, m'invitant dans leur étreinte. Je les rejoignis sans hésiter. Elle me serra contre elle et Naruto. Je l'entendis chuchoter dans l'oreille de celui-ci, et, se rendant compte que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, elle parla à voix haute :

– Sasuke, Naruto, je vais vous parler franchement. Ce n'est pas simple pour moi. Il va falloir que je change ma façon de penser, et cela prendra peut-être du temps. Je dirai certainement des choses blessantes sans m'en rendre compte, et d'autres sous le coup de la colère que je ne penserai pas. Je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime beaucoup. Et je respecte le fait que tu veuilles protéger Naruto, Sasuke. Je le souhaite aussi. Ça ne va pas être facile ce soir. J'ai déjà dit à Minato que je voulais lui parler, et si je reviens en arrière, il va se demander pourquoi. Mais je serai là pour vous protéger tous les deux.  
– Sasuke, il risque d'appeler tes parents pour leur dire que tu es gay. Es-tu préparé à cela ?

J'approuvai après une courte hésitation.

–Tu en es sûr ?  
– Oui. Ils finiront bien par l'apprendre, de toute façon.  
– Très bien. Allons manger, et ensuite vous descendrez au sous-sol pendant que je parlerai à Mianto. Je suis sûre que vous saurez quand je lui dirai. Vérifiez que la porte de derrière est ouverte, on ne sait jamais.

Elle nous serra de nouveau contre elle brièvement et nous relâcha, nous disant de nous débarbouiller avant le dîner.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de bains, nous décidâmes de garder nos tenues de moto au cas où nous serions obligés de nous partir précipitamment. Nous revêtîmes des T-shirts à manches longues qui nous permettraient de traverser les sous-bois. Il nous suffirait d'enfourcher les motos et de prendre le large. Après réflexion, nous sortîmes nos sacs à dos et rangeâmes nos blousons, lampes et pulls à l'intérieur. Nous les plaçâmes à côté de la porte de derrière pour préparer notre fuite.

Kushina nous appela à table. Elle ne fit pas de remarque sur le fait que nous n'avions pas changé de pantalon.

Le dîner fut animé, comme d'habitude. Minato fit des commentaires sur sa journée et nous demanda si nous avions prévu d'aller à la soirée de fin d'année. Des choses qui ne nous intéressaient absolument pas. Il raconta une anecdote au sujet d'un incendie sur lequel il était intervenu avec la brigade de pompiers, il traita certains de ses collègues de « pédés » parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre de risques. Je sentis Naruto me pincer la jambe alors que Minato déblatérait sans s'arrêter. Nous ne mangeâmes pas beaucoup. Nous étions trop tendus. Minato ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, mais je suis sûr que Kushina s'en rendit compte.

Heureusement, le dîner toucha à sa fin. Kushina nous dit qu'elle voulait s'occuper de la vaisselle, et nous descendîmes à l'étage inférieur. Nous nous assurâmes que tout était prêt, au cas où. Puis nous nous assîmes pour attendre le verdict. Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre très longtemps.

De la vaisselle fut cassée, des verres brisés, et des couverts jetés sur le sol. Le vacarme était assourdissant, mais nous entendions par-dessus tout la voix tonitruante de Minato qui détaillait ce qu'il allait faire quand il mettrait la main sur son « sale petit pédé de fils». Je pris peur quand j'entendis les pas de Minato se diriger vers la porte en haut de l'escalier, mais j'entendis alors les pas précipités de Kushina. Elle avait dû s'interposer.

Le visage de Naruto prit une nuance de gris que je n'avais encore jamais vue sur un être humain auparavant. Sa peau était terreuse et il transpirait, avalant sa salive sans arrêt. Je m'assis à côté de lui et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Plaçant mon autre main sur son genou, je le serais fermement, pour qu'il sache que j'étais là. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers la porte.

– Ecarte-toi de mon chemin, Kushina ! Je dois apprendre une leçon à ce morveux ! Il veut être pédé, c'est ça ? Eh bien, nous allons voir s'il en a encore envie une fois que je me serai occupé de lui !

J'entendis Kushina protester.

– Minato, NON ! C'est ton fils ! Si tu…  
– Ce n'est plus mon fils ! Je t'ai laissé t'en occuper, et tu vois le résultat. Maintenant je dois lui apprendre à être un homme.

La porte en haut de l'escalier s'ouvrit avec fracas, et nous bondîmes vers la porte de sortie. Naruto ouvrit la porte et attrapa son sac. J'étais juste derrière lui. Je pouvais entendre les pas de Minato dans l'escalier.

– Oh non, petit pédé, tu ne vas nulle part !

En essayant d'attraper mon sac, mes doigts glissèrent et je le laissai tomber. En me penchant pour le ramasser de nouveau, je sentis Minato arriver sur moi. Je décollais vers la porte. J'étais presque dehors quand je sentis une main se refermer sur le col de mon blouson.

– Minato, NON !

**Fin du chapitre !**

**La fin est violente j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Pour qu'on évite la question, je vous rassure cette fiction sera un happy end. J'espère que toutes les personnes qui liront ce chapitre (et la fic en général) apprécieront. Je me doute que Minato est très OOC mais n'oubliez pas le genre de la fic. **

**A bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Pour l'amour de Naruto

Auteur : caprice75

Genre : Romance, Schoolfic, Drame

Couple : Naru/Sasu (ou dans le sens inverse)

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est tirée de l'œuvre de Julia Harper (pseudonyme Elizabeth Hoyt), et d'un peu de mon imagination. Les personnages de Naruto sont de Masashi Kishimoto.

Je répète que cette fiction est tirée d'un roman ajoutée à mon imagination.

Résumé : Ce sont de jeunes adolescents quand nait leur histoire d'amour. Rapidement confrontés aux épreuves de la vie, ils vont devoir se battre pour que triomphent leurs sentiments. Cette fiction traite de coming-out, d'homosexualité, d'homophobie, UA et complètement OOC.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier particulièrement **Guest, Hikaro, Disikas, Emera, Hikari Yorisu et AyumiNyappyChan**. Remerciement à tous ceux/celles qui lisent ma fic, autant les anonymes que ceux qui ne review pas. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci à ceux qui m'ajoute ainsi que ma fic, en alertes et/ou favoris.

Navrée d'avoir autant tardé à publier. J » vous préviens de suite que l'histoire va bientôt se terminer. La fic ne dépassera pas les dix chapitres pour sûr. Régalez-vous !

**Chapitre 5**

Je ne sais pas comment je parvins à échapper à Minato. Je laissai tomber mon sac, étendis mes bras en arrière pour me glisser hors de mon blouson et m'enfuis pour sauver ma peau. Alors que je courais comme un dératé en direction de la forêt, j'entendis Minato qui hurlait de rage.

- Reviens ici, morveux ! Je n'ai pas finis de m'occuper de toi ! Tu as perverti mon fils, la chair de ma chair scanda-t-il la rage au ventre.

Mon cœur pompait tellement d'adrénaline que les sons autour de moi étaient assourdis. J'ignorais les menaces de Minato et m'enfonçais dans la forêt pour rattraper Naruto.

Nous courûmes pendant au moins dix minutes, nous faufilant entre les arbres sans prêter attention aux fougères et aux ronces qui entravaient notre progression. Nous tombâmes sur un cul de sac. Le fameux mur où petit on s'amusait à escalader en jouant les ninjas. Essoufflé, je me tournais vers Naruto. La vue de Naruto me brisa le cœur. Il se tenait dans la pénombre, le visage zébré par les rayons du soleil couchant qui passaient à travers les branchages. La lumière faisait scintiller ses larmes. Lui donnant un air tragique. Il resta là à me regarder, le visage tordu dans un masque de souffrance et de tristesse.

* * *

J'allais le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter, quand soudain il fixa son regard derrière moi et poussa un cri déchirant, qui me glaça le sang. Je restai paralysé pendant tout le temps que dura le cri, qui sembla être une éternité. Il me mima à toute allure de déguerpir. Le temps que mon cerveau comprenne l'information, j'entendis un coup de feu. Je me retournais à la va vite pour apercevoir sous mes yeux : Minato fusil en main. Je sentis à mes côtés, Naruto s'effondrer à genoux en sanglotant. Je découvris que je pouvais bouger de nouveau et me précipitais à ses côtés. Je l'entourai de mes bras et le serrais contre moi. Nous perdîmes l'équilibre et tombâmes au sol. Je m'en fichais. Le garçon que j'aimais souffrait et avait besoin de moi. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Sale tapettes ! Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais vous regardez vous enculez sous mes yeux ! cracha Minato en pointant le fusil sur nous.

- …

- Bah alors ? Vos langues vous serves à quoi, à part lécher des culs !

- … Vous avez l'air de plus en savoir sur le sujet sue vous ne le prétendez.

Je fus surpris de ma réparti, tout comme le fut les autres. Minato fut le premier à réagir.

- Hin hin. Ne fait pas le malin avec moi pédale ! Il est chargé.

Naruto leva le regard sur l'arme puis fixa son père durement.

- Salop murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce tu dis ?

- SALOP ! T'es putain de père de mes deux ! Qui tu es pour me dire qui j'ai le droit d'aimer ou pas.

- Tapette ! Tu veux que je te bute le premier ?

- NON !

- Calme toi Sasuke il me fera rien. Ou au mieux il ira en taule.

* * *

- Il ira en prison car tout est sous contrôle. Pose ton arme Minato. Tu es cerné.

Nous sursautâmes et aperçûmes Kakashi. Kakashi était un flic respecté de tous. Longue expérience dans la police. Le voir me redonna espoir, tout comme à Naruto. Son souffle était redevenu régulier et ses épaules moins crispées.

- Et si je veux pas.

- On te tira dessus, en évitant un point vital. Minato allez… c'est quand même ton fils.

Minato regarda Naruto d'un œil différent. Il baissa son arme et le va ses mains en l'air. Kakashi s'approcha et récupéra l'arme. Tout à coup plusieurs de ses confrères se précipitèrent sur nous afin de vérifier qu'on ne possédait aucune arme. Une fois la vérification terminé, on nous amena jusqu'à une voiture de police. On nous enferma, comme s'il craignait qu'on s'échappe. De loin on aperçu Minato en discussion avec Kakashi. On lui avait mit les menottes.

* * *

Je délaissai cette scène pour me concentrer sur Naruto. Il me regardait et semblait en intense réflexion. Je l'incitais à s'ouvrir en lui caressant la joue.

- Sasuke, je t'aime. Je t'aime maintenant plus que jamais. Pourquoi tu m'aimes, je ne sais pas, mais je suis très heureux que ce soit le cas. J'avais si peur que tu t'enfuies quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, et que tu le répètes à tout le monde. Jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pensé que tu m'aimes en retour. Tu as raison, Sasu. Nous sommes ensemble. Et peu importe la réaction de tes parents. Je veux que tu saches que je suis avec toi, et que je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu voudras bien rester avec moi.

Son regard était suppliant à présent. Comment pouvait-il faire passer autant d'émotions dans ses yeux ?

« Pour toujours. » Deux simples mots, mais chargés de sens. Oui, nous voulions être ensemble pour toujours. Et si je devais affronter mes parents pour que nous puissions rester ensemble, alors il en serait ainsi.

Nous restâmes assis dans un silence mélancolique, nous imprégnant simplement de nos présences respectives. Nous utilisions des petits gestes à la place des paroles pour exprimer nos sentiments. Il me caressait la joue, je lui tenais la main, il passait son bras autour de moi et me serrait contre lui, et je le serrais en retour. Nous partageâmes de tendres baisers pendant que la nuit tombait autour de nous, éclairés uniquement par les rayons de lune qui s'infiltraient entre les feuilles, donnant à la scène un aspect surréaliste.

* * *

- Alors c'est vrai.

Nous sursautâmes à nouveau pour découvrir au volant de la voiture, Kakashi.

- Minato n'arrêtait pas de répéter que vous étiez gays. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

De la simple curiosité, pensai-je, sans condamnation ni hostilité.

Naruto le fixa et acquiesça, baissant le regard. Kakashi me regarda, et j'acquiesçai également. Puis l'ami de mon père dit quelque chose qui nous laissa bouche bée.

- Je comprends, les garçons. Je le suis aussi.

Abasourdis, nous parcourûmes le reste du chemin en silence.

* * *

Alors que nous approchions de chez moi, je vis trois voitures de patrouille devant la maison, la voiture de Kushina dans l'allée, et le pick-up de Minato sur la pelouse. Je vis également plusieurs voisins sur le pas de leur porte, se demandant ce qui se passait. Nous les ignorâmes.

- Je crois que ces garçons sont sous contrôle. Vous pouvez retourner sur vos secteurs. Je vais boucler l'affaire et rédiger le rapport.

Les autres policiers dirent quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, montèrent dans leur voiture et partirent. Voyant que le spectacle était terminé, les voisins rentrèrent chez eux. J'imaginais déjà quels seraient les ragots le lendemain.

Puis je réalisai que j'allais devoir affronter mes parents et leur dire que j'étais gay. C'était une chose d'en parler en étant à quinze kilomètres de chez eux, et c'en était une autre de le faire pour de vrai. J'étais si terrifié que j'hésitai à suivre Kakashi qui nous menait vers la maison. Il resserra légèrement son étreinte et me rassura sur le fait qu'il serait à mes côtés quand je raconterais toute l'histoire à mes parents. Naruto dû lire dans mes pensées et mit un bras autour de moi, me soutenant malgré ses propres appréhensions en me rappelant que nous étions ensemble.

Nous atteignîmes l'entrée de la maison. Je m'arrêtai et fixai la porte. Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile ? Naruto avait quasiment perdu son père. Même si Minato était un salaud, c'était toujours son père. Je n'avais pas encore parlé à mes parents, mais j'étais déjà prêt à faire demi-tour et à m'enfuir. Avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir davantage, Kakashi se pencha au-dessus de moi et ouvrit la porte, ne me laissant plus le choix.

* * *

Kushina fut la première personne que j'aperçus. Voyant que c'était son fils et moi, elle courut vers la porte et nous prit tous les deux dans ses bras en pleurant. Naruto l'enlaça et la serra contre lui, lui demandant ce qui s'était passé. Il commença à sangloter, et je mis distraitement la main sur son épaule. Mais je regardais au-delà de Kushina, vers mes parents. Ils avaient l'air soulagés de me voir, mais leur visage était crispé. Kushina n'avait pas dû leur donner tous les détails. Je restai planté là, comme une statue, à les regarder. Itachi n'était pas présent dans la pièce.

Je me sentais étourdi, comme si j'allais tourner de l'œil. Plus je restais immobile, et plus mes parents avaient l'air inquiets. J'espérais que mon visage ne montrait rien. Je leur avais caché mes émotions pendant trop longtemps pour qu'elles me trahissent maintenant. Maudites larmes.

Maman se leva et s'approcha de moi. Kushina me relâcha, et je passai dans les bras de ma mère. Malgré mes efforts, je ne pus me retenir. J'explosais en sanglots, incapable de parler. Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois que j'avais pleuré comme cela.

Papa nous prit maladroitement dans ses bras, nous serrant fort. Puis je vis ses larmes. Mon père, qui pleurait ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer auparavant, pour autant que je me souvienne.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, mais elles semblèrent durer des heures. Kakashi avait fermé la porte et s'avança dans le salon. Quand nous nous séparâmes, il nous invita à nous asseoir. Mes parents et Kushina prirent place sur le canapé, et je m'assis par terre à côté de Naruto. Si mes parents trouvèrent cela bizarre, ils ne le montrèrent pas.

* * *

Kakashi soupira et passa une main à travers ses cheveux argenté.

Bien, les amis. Je dois avoir tous les détails pour mon rapport. J'aimerais que Kushina nous répète ce qu'elle nous a déjà dit, et que les enfants puissent compléter son récit. Naruto, souviens-toi que ton père ne peut plus te faire de mal. Tout ce que tu diras restera entre ces murs. Sasuke, si tu as quelque chose à ajouter, n'hésite pas à intervenir. Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne serai pas sûr que vous êtes tous les deux en sécurité.

Il insista particulièrement sur sa dernière phrase, pour que nous sachions qu'il nous soutiendrait si les choses tournaient mal.

Naruto et moi gardâmes le silence pendant que Kushina rapportait de nouveau la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Minato. Je guettai les moindres faits et gestes de mes parents, sondant leur réaction quand Kushina évoqua les révélations de Pete sur sa sexualité. Leur visage resta impassible, ne manifestant pas la moindre surprise. Leur avait-elle tout dit ?

Elle termina son récit par la scène où Minato avait attrapé mon blouson.

* * *

Kakashi nous regarda, Naruto et moi, attendant une réaction de notre part. Nous lui dîmes que nous n'avions rien à ajouter, et il le nota dans son carnet.

– Qu'avez-vous fait après vous être enfuis ?  
– Nous avons couru à en perdre haleine et on s'est retrouvé devant un cul de sac. On a finit par reconnaitre le mur qu'on s'amusait à escalader. C'est environ à deux kilomètres de la maison. Nous ne savions pas où aller. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que Papa avait failli attraper Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il me joigne.

Il me regarda d'un air coupable. Je lui tapotai le genou pour le rassurer. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la mâchoire de Papa se serrer un peu, pendant que le visage de Maman restait fermé. J'avais la peur au ventre de nouveau.

Naruto poursuivit, regardant le sol pour se concentrer.

– Je me suis laissé aller pendant un moment, et quand j'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même, il faisait nuit. J'ai paniqué en apercevant mon père juste devant nous, son fusil aux mains.

J'admirais son courage. Le fait que tout le monde sache qu'il était gay ne semblait pas l'intimider. Certes, mes parents et Kakashi n'étaient pas tout le monde, mais il devait se sentir terriblement exposé et vulnérable. J'espérais que je serais aussi fort que lui.

En le regardant parler, je vis des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Son père l'avait rejeté, et tout le monde savait qu'il était gay. Que ressentirais-je si mon père me rejetait ? Ou ma mère ?

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, troublé uniquement par les changements de position de mes parents et de Kushina dans le canapé en cuir. Kakashi écrivait dans son carnet. Relevant brièvement les yeux et croisant les miens, il m'invita à raconter ma version.

* * *

Alors que j'allais prendre la parole, Maman brisa le silence.

– Naruto, est-ce que tu es sûr que tu es gay ?

En quoi est-ce que cela la regardait ? Naruto répondit comme si c'était une question anodine et normale sur sa santé.

– J'en suis certain. Ce n'est pas juste une phase.

Elle l'étudia pendant quelques instants avec un air pensif. Naruto la regarda en retour, le visage neutre.

– Est-ce que tu es gay aussi, Sasuke ?

Je sursautai quand j'entendis la voix de mon père. Son visage était rempli d'angoisse et d'appréhension. J'avais le vertige et je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je regardai successivement toutes les personnes dans la pièce dans un accès de panique, puis je croisai le regard de Kakashi. Il fit un signe de tête imperceptible, m'indiquant que je devais faire ce que me disait mon cœur, ou du moins c'est ce que je compris. Je tournai la tête vers Naruto. Il me regardait avec des yeux confiants, exprimant son amour pour moi avec une sincérité qui me touchait au plus profond de mon être. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Je pris une profonde respiration. Puis une autre. Je redressai les épaules et pris la parole en essayant de paraître sûr de moi, alors que c'était loin d'être le cas.

– Oui, je suis gay.

Quatre mots. Quatre simples mots.

* * *

Mon père ferma les yeux et regarda vers le ciel, puis laissa retomber sa tête en avant. Il se leva lentement et marcha vers la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur sombra dans ma poitrine.

Maman se leva pour rattraper mon père et le suivit dehors. Il lui parla à voix basse et je n'entendis que la fin de la phrase : « ... j'ai besoin de réfléchir ». Maman le regarda pendant quelques secondes et hocha la tête. Kakashi se leva et rejoignit mon père sans un mot.

J'étais persuadé que mon père s'en allait. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Il m'abandonnait. Je me mis à trembler sans pouvoir me contrôler. Naruto me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui, me donnant un peu de sa force. Les tremblements s'atténuèrent légèrement.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Maman regarda en direction de Papa pendant un moment, puis fit demi-tour pour revenir dans le salon.

Sans hésiter, Maman vint vers Naruto et moi et s'agenouilla devant nous. Elle nous regarda longuement. L'étreinte de Naruto se resserra, me préparant à ce qui allait arriver. Je suis sûr que Maman s'en rendit compte.

– Alors comme ça, vous êtes en couple, toi et Naruto ?

Je me contentai d'acquiescer. Le regard de ma mère alterna entre Naruto et moi.

– Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les deux. Votre orientation sexuelle ne change pas ce que je ressens pour vous. Je vous aime tous les deux comme vous êtes.

Elle ouvrit les bras, se pencha vers nous, et nous serra contre elle. Juste après, je sentis la mère de Naruto mettre ses bras autour de nous par derrière.

– C'est valable pour moi aussi, les garçons. Naruto, il n'y a pas de bon moment pour te dire ça, commença Kushina, et après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, c'est probablement le pire moment. Naruto, je t'annonce que je quitte ton père, et que tu viens avec moi. Il est allé trop loin, et je ne veux plus te mettre en danger.

Naruto se retourna pour regarder sa mère, brisant l'étreinte que nous formions.

– Papa ne reviendra pas ? dit-il, avec un mélange de soulagement et de regret.

– Nous devons récupérer nos affaires avant que la police ne le relâche demain après-midi. En attendant, nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un endroit.

Naruto se contenta d'approuver. Ayant retrouvé mon calme, je me tortillai hors des bras de ma mère et me levai pour étirer mes jambes. Mon estomac était toujours retourné, et je me sentais faible.

* * *

On discuta de tout et de rien afin d'adoucir l'ambiance morose de cette soirée. Une envie pressante se présenta, je m'excusai et parti me soulager au toilette. Des bruits de conversation me parvinrent et je m'y intéressai et écouta discrètement.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? dit vivement Papa. Je ne sais pas comment élever un enfant hétéro, et encore moins un enfant gay.  
– Pourquoi attaches-tu autant d'importance au fait qu'il soit gay ? C'est ton fils, et c'est le même fils que tu as connu et aimé pendant les treize premières années de sa vie. Qu'est-ce que le fait qu'il soit gay va changer ? Est-ce que tu m'apprécies moins parce que je suis gay ?  
– Non, mais tu n'es pas mon fils !  
– Et alors ? Tu crois que tu es moins un homme parce que ton fils est gay ? Tu as peur de ce que les gens vont penser ?  
– Non, mais…  
– Mais rien ! Sasuke est un des garçons les plus courageux que je connaisse. Je sais ce qu'il endure à l'école, et je vois ce qu'il endure ici. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Il a défendu son ami et ensuite il vous a fait part de ses sentiments pour lui. Il est prêt à tout sacrifier pour ce garçon, comme tu le ferais pour ta femme ! Et tu t'inquiètes au sujet du qu'en dira-t-on ?

Papa garda le silence pendant un moment, fixant simplement Kakashi.

– Que dois-je faire ?  
– Tu peux commencer par t'intéresser à la vie de ton fils.  
– Je le fais.  
– Quand est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose avec lui pour la dernière fois ?  
– Je ne me souviens pas. Je crois que nous avons joué au foot ensemble.

Il l'avait fait, en février dernier.

– Tu l'ignores ! Tu n'es pas à l'aise avec lui, donc tu l'évites. Il commence à montrer ses sentiments, et tu ne peux pas y faire face, tout comme tu ne peux pas faire face à tes propres sentiments. Eh bien, il va falloir que tu t'y mettes. Et sacrément vite. Il a besoin de toi, et tu as besoin de lui. Vous ne pourrez-vous entraider que si vous vous l'autorisez. Ecoute, Fugaku, je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que je t'agresse, ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste que vous puissiez vous entendre tous les deux, et que tu réalises qu'il n'a pas changé. C'est toujours ton fils, et tu peux être fier de lui. S'il a la tête sur les épaules, c'est grâce à toi et à Mikoto.  
– Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment lui montrer.

J'entendais ces pleurs furtifs.

– Je sais que tu l'aimes. Il t'aime aussi. Et tu apprendras ce qu'il attend de toi. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, ne lui donne pas l'impression que tu le rejettes, comme tu l'as fait en sortant.

– Il doit croire que je le déteste. Oh non ! Je dois y retourner.

– Fugaku, je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour vous deux. Sasuke et Naruto sont au courant pour moi. Si je peux vous aider, appelle-moi.

– Je te remercie pour ton soutien, Kakashi. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que Sasuke puisse passer un peu de temps avec toi, si tu es d'accord. Il aura certainement des questions à te poser auxquelles je serais incapable de répondre.

* * *

Je tirai la chasse d'eau, et regagnai le salon au moment où Papa et Kakashi entraient dans la maison.

Sans hésiter, Papa s'avança vers moi, mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il me fixait avec intensité, essayant de déchiffrer mon âme. Je vis beaucoup de choses dans ses yeux. De l'incertitude, de la souffrance, du chagrin, de l'angoisse. Mais plus que tout cela, je vis de l'amour.

– Sasuke, je te remercie de nous avoir fait confiance. Je t'aime. Je te demande simplement une chance de te le prouver. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, mon fils. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son torse, et il me serra contre lui.

J'avais enfin retrouvé mon père.

* * *

**Waouh waouh waouh ça c'est une fin… de chapitre j'entends hé hé **

**Bon alors mes coco je ne vous garantis pas la suite tout de suite. En plus j'ai des rapports à rendre et mes partiels à préparer roh.**

**Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! Que la lumière divine de l'intellect m'éclaire (cette citation est de moi alors pas touche) !**


End file.
